Saphire Blue Class
by Khasabat04
Summary: Dia telah berubah! Kau tidak pernah tau dia! Ah-aku harus mengetahui namanya sebelum menembaknya bukan? Aku mencintainya tapi apakah dia mencintaiku? Kris-Tao Kai-DO Sehun-Luhan pair lain ngikuthehehe Terinspirasi dari drama " School 2013" Film " Takumi: Sonshite harukaze ni sasayaite" and " Roman: Pure Love"
1. Chapter 1

Menganggapnya ini Berarrti namun ini tidak berarti, menganggapnya tidak ada namun hati kita berdebar saat bersamanya..

Kris-Tao|Kai-Do|Sehun-Luhan

EXO On Action-~~~~~~

**Enjoyed**

Pendidikan sangatlah penting untuk menentuhkan tujuan hidup, aktifitas dimana kita belajar, bermain dan bercita-cita berada dalam sebuah kata yaitu pendidikan. Saphire Blue adalah sebuah Sekolah swasta khusus namja yang terkenal disebuah distrik di daerah Seoul, sebuah sekolah dengan ketenaran tentang peraturan yang kuat serta bagaimana pendidikan yang di ajarkan sangat menjual untuk melanjutkan mimpi ke perguruan tinggi terkenal di seluruh korea bahkan Dunia. Tempat dimana semua etnik telah berkumpul, tempat dimana anak para penguasa sebagai image yang menjual untuk sebuah sekolah bertaraf seperti Saphire Blue.  
Seorang namja tinggi dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni sebuah bus yang mengantarkannya kedepan gerbang Saphire Blue, sedikit ia mendesah menatap sekilas gedung di hadapannya. Tampak mewah, dengan berbagai aksen terlihat megah dan beberapa guru yang tersenyum menyambut mereka.

" Ya! Kau! Ikut aku—"

Namja dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya mengikuti seorang namja tampan yang terlihat lebih pendek darinya. Kini keduanya telah sampai di sebuah tempat tersembunyi yang berada di lingkungan Saphire Blue.

" Huang Zi Tao—Berikan aku uangmu!"

Huang Zi Tao, namja tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya.

" Belikan aku rokok! Sehun! Luhan!"

Ucap namja berkulit Tan yang kini tengah menyeringai kea rah korbannya. Setelah dua namja itu pergi namja tampan dengan seringai menyeramkan itu mendekati Tao, dengan rokok yang sudah tersulut dengan api.

" kau benar-benar baik Tao-ssi..senang berkerja sama denganmu, manis.."

Tao hanya bisa menghempas nafasnya perlahan mendapati namja berkulit tan itu melempar bungkus rokok ke arahnya, ia sudah cukup terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari namja yang selalu membuat onar di sekolahnya tersebut. Siapa tidak mengenal Kim Jong In? atau lebih di kenal dengan sebutan Kai? Semua orang haksaeng di Saphire Blue akan berpikir dua kali jika menolak apa yang Kai perintahkan atau yang Kai inginkan, mereka dengan suka rela atau bahkan berat hati melakukan apa yang Kai minta jika tidak ingin berurusan lebih panjang dengan Kai dan dua chingunya Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Mereka bertiga selalu saja di sebut sebagai preman Saphire Blue.  
Tao duduk di sudut ruangan, ia hanya terdiam memandangi langit tanpa memperdulikan apa yang sedang seorang songsaenim bertubuh gempal didepan ajarkan. Bagi namja dengan expresi datar tersebut memandang langit lebih terlihat menarik di banding memperhatikan pelajaran.  
'BRAKK!' seorang namja menggeram kesal melihat beberapa lembar foto yang ada di hadapannya..

" Cepat cari dua haksaeng ini! Beraninya mereka melanggar peraturan!"

" Heechul-ssi tenangkan sikapmu!"

namja cantik yang itu menatap kesal kearah seorang namja bermata sipit yang kini menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk.

" ne, akan aku suruh Kangin-ssi untuk mengatasi mereka.."

" aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini!"

Namja itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kasar setelah namja lain keluar dari ruangannya. Kim Heechul, seorang namja cantik dengan tempramen yang menyeramkan menurut beberapa guru yang berada di bawah kepemimpinannya sebagai kepala sekolah di Saphire Blue. Bagi namja pecinta kucing ini sebuah kesalahan kecil akan sangat menjengkelkan dan membahayakan masa depan sekolah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.  
Suasana kelas sangatlah ramai dengan beberapa murid yang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang menurut mereka penting, entah itu berdandan untuk sekedar memastikan keadaan rambut mereka ataupun mengobrol layaknya murid biasa. Sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa untuk keseharian kelas dengan penghuni beragam seperti kelas yang mereka miliki.

" Gawaaaat! Berita heboooh!"

Sebuah teriakan dari seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang membuat namja itu menjadi perhatian.

" Ya! Park Chanyeol berhentilah berteriak!"

Pekik seorang namja manis berambut hitam yang kini tengah menatap namja yang baru masuk itu, namja bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu duduk di sampingnya dan langsung saja di kerumuni oleh beberapa namja lain yang penasaran dengan berita heboh apa yang membuat namja dengan julukan seribu info itu. Mereka percaya tentang berita yang selalu Chanyeol, sapaan namja bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata bening itu. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah ketua klub Media tulis atau apalah sebutan untuk namja klub nya Chanyeolpun tidak perduli, yang ia perdulikan adalah bagaimana mendapatkan berita yang akurat untuk di sebar luaskan ke teman-temannya.

" wae?"

" –aku mendengar—dari—ruang—guru—"

" YA PARK CHANYEOL! CEPAT KATAKAN DAN JANGAN MENDRAMATISIR CERITA!"

Pekikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dengan garingnya. Ya satu yang tidak terlalu teman-temannya sukai saat mendapat Chanyeol sedang berbagi cerita atau info fengan yang lain,Mendramatisir suara!

" hehe mian Baekkie-ah, begini. Tadi aku mendengar dari ruangan kepala sekolah jika seseorang telah kettahuan merokok!"

" MWO? Kau tidak bohong?!"

Tanya seorang namja dengan pipi Chubby yang kini memperhatikannya dan meletakkan bukunya di meja.

" ne! Xiumin hyung! Aku tidak bohong! Dan aku dengar Heechul songsaenim kelihatan marah.."

'BRAKK!' semua yang tadinya berkumpul di meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ahirnya menyingkir dan kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Mereka terlalu hafal dengan tingkah laku teman sekelas mereka, dan mereka terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan jika berurusan dengan tiga namja yang baru saja masuk itu.

" ya—Park Chanyeol!"

" ne?!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke seorang namja dengan rambut orange yang terlihat paling manis di antara dua namja yang selalu bersamanya. Jujur jika mereka merangking kecantikan namja itu mereka sedikit tidak rela saat menyadari bahwa namja cantik tersebut masuk dalam jajaran dua namja mengerikan seperti Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In.

" Kau—"

'SLERGKKH!' bunyi pintu di buka menampilkan seorang namja cantik memasuki ruangan di ikuti seorang namja kekar di belakangnya dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan pada seluruh penghuni kelas. Namja manis bertag name Lee Taemin itu tersenyum mendapati keadaan kelas tenang, tidak lupa iapun melemparkan senyumnya pada seorang namja yang kini mendengus kesal dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain, seseorang yang amat mirip dengannya.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak—"

" pagi"

" eum hari ini aka nada razia, jadi silahkan kalian berdiri aku yakin kalian telah mendengar beberapa rumor mengingat di sini terdapat mata-mata "

" Yah—Saenim! Apa lagi? Kami tidak melakukan apapun—"

Rengekan seorang namja dengan wajah kotak di samping namja berpipi Cubby itu hanya berbuah senyuman dari songsaenim yang sering di panggil Taemin. Penggeledahan segera di lakukan saat Kangin menggebrak meja guru, ya siapa yang tidak menakuti namja bertubuh kekar itu? Orang kedua yang mereka wajib takuti di seantero sekolah adalah Kim Young Woon, seorang songsaenim yang menjaga ketertiban dan jangan lupakan statusnya sebagai dongsaeng dari pemilik Sekolah Kim Heechul.  
Tao menatap malas dengan keadaan kelasnya, ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan protes-protes yang chingu-chingunya lakukan, toh dia tidak melakukan apapun.  
Kangin berhenti disamping meja Kai dan mengetuk meja itu, ia menatap namja berkulit tan itu dengan tatapan garangnya.

" balik mejanya!"

" MWO?!"

Semua anak di kelas itu hanya bisa mendengar ucapan Kangin tanpa berani menoleh, Kai hanya terdiam.

" Park Chanyeol! Balik meja di belakangmu!"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir, ia segera berbalik dan membalik meja milik Kai. Kangin tersenyum mendapatkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

" berdiri!"

Dengan malas Kai berdiri membiarkan Kangin melanjutkan kegiatannya.  
Kangin terus berputar-putar hingga ia sampai di meja seorang namja yang asik memandangi langit dari jendela.

" Huang Zi Tao! Ikut aku sekarang juga!"

Tao menoleh, ia tau pada ahirnya ia pun akan kena.  
Dengan sekali isyarat Kangin membawa Tao dan Kai keluar dari kelas menyisakan kelas yang mulai rebut. Sehun menempeleng kepala Chanyeol kesal membuat Chanyeol meringis pada Baekhyun. Taemin mengehela nafasnya menatap punggung Kai yang pergi bersama Tao dan Kangin.

_' Kenapa kau terlihat berbeda, Jonginie—berbeda dari terahir hyung melihatmu'_

" baiklah anak-anak kalian lanjutkan belajar kalian dan jangan berisik ne? Xiumin-ah, aku percayakan kelas padamu !"

" Ne!"

Namja berpipi cubby itu membungkuk saat Taemin pergi.

" Ya! Hyung! Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kai dan tao?"

Tanya seorang dengan dimple tipis di sudut pipinya-Lay. Xiumin hanya mengangkat bahu tidak begitu mengerti, ia membiarkan teman-temannya menerka apa yang akan teman mereka dapatkan karna ketahuan melanggar peraturan sekolah.  
Kai memberikan deathglarenya pada Tao yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tatapan datar namja mirip panda di depannya, mendengarkan ceramah gratis dan ancaman-ancaman dari Heechul tidak membuatnya takut sedikitpun.

" Heechul songsaenim! Apakah benar itu mereka? Bisa saja mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan dan—sepatu seperti di foto itu bukankah banyak dan sedang booming?"

" YA! LEE TAEMIN! Tidak kah kau melihatnya? Ini sama!"

Bentak Heechul.

" tapi, sepertinya bisa saja ini bukan murid Saphire Blue..eum lihatlah? Ini tidak seperti Jongin dan bukankah hasil tes mengatakan Zitao bebas dari rokok? Sebaiknya masalah ini tidak lagi di perbesar.."

Heechul melihat dongsaengnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kangin mengangguk.

" baiklah! Kalian boleh keluar!"

Semuanya membungkuk dan keluar dengan teratur meninggalkan Hankyung dan Heechul diruangan. Heechul sedikit mendesah saat sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di perutnya, ia tau jika itu Hankyung sang suami yang melakukannya. Ya keduanya telah resmi menikah, bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja tidak ada batasan untuk cinta bahkan jika itu untuk sesame.

" tenangkan dirimu chagy, aku yakin Kangin akan menanganinya dengan baik.."

" aku hanya takut jika semua berakibat buruk pada sekolah ini.."

Taemin membungkuk dengan sedikit senyum lega di wajahnya pada Kangin.

" –aku tidak melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan dongsaengmu, aku melakukannya karna Teukie pasti akan memarahiku jika tidak melakukannya.."

" apapun itu, gomawo..hyung!"

Kangin hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya sedikt dan meninggalkan Taemin.  
'BRAGKKH!BUGHH!' suara benda dan beberapa pukulan menghiasi malam di sudut samping Saphire Blue. Tao terpental ke beberapa tumpukan dus dengan luka memar di anggota tubuhnya, ia hanya mengerang saat secara bergantian Sehun dan Luhan memukulinya.

" kau dengar Tao! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang tadi—"

Kai memberikan pukulan terahir untuk Tao sebelum ia dan dua chingunya pergi.  
Tao meringis kesakitan saat mengobati luka yang ia dapat dari Kai setelah ia mencoba membantu teman sekelasnya yang ia tau sebagai namja terlemah di kelas bernama Do Kyung soo saat namja itu menjadi sasaran palakan gengnya Kai. Saat menatap wajahnya di cermin Tao hanya tersenyum miris.

" seperti inikah rasanya?"

Tanya Tao entah pada siapa karna hanya dia yang berada di ruangan luas itu.  
Xiumin berjalan keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah yang selalu ia pasang setenang mungkin mendekati Chen yang menunggunya di gerbang. Chen adalah chingunya yang paling bisa membuat ia nyaman bahkan mungkin paling bisa mengerti keadaannya dan bisa membuatnya bahagia saat mereka berdua. Keduanya berjalan memasuki kelas yang sudah ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil para penghuni kelas yang mulai berdatangan.

" haiii! Aku punya DVD baru untuk di tonton!"

Pekik Lay, sang maniak Film action memamerkan beberapa koleksi DVDnya pada sahabat baiknya Suho atau Kim Joon Myun. Suho hanya menggeleng tanpa ingin mengetagui apa saja yang baru chingunya itu beli.

" haha Yi Xhing hyung! Suho hyung tidak akan mau dengan yang begituan.."

Celetukan Baekhyun membuat Lay tersenyum dengan menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Lay tau siapa Suho, sama seperti Baekhyun yang tau suho karna mereka juga satu SMP dulu. Suho bukanlah tipe orang yang akan tertarik dengan hal-hal yang Lay bicarakan, Suho lebih menyukai buku-buku ketimbang memperhatikan Lay. Xiumin menepuk pundak Lay untuk memberikan dukungannya membuat namja itu tersenyum, setidaknya ia memiliki seseorang yang mau mendengarkannya seperti Xiumin.

" –KyungSoo! Pinjami aku uang!"

Bentakan seseorang membuat semua perhatian di ruang kelas itu terpusatkan pada 3 orang yang sedang mengelilingi seorang namja mungil yang kini menunduk.

" a—aku—ti—"

" berikan kami uang atau—"

'Brakk' sebuah buku yang melayang hampir mengenai Kai menginterupsi kata-kata Sehun, semua orang mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke sumber yang membuat buku itu terbang, Tao?!  
Tao berjalan dengan wajah datarnya mengambil sebuah komik yang terdiam naas di lantai, setelah menepuk-nepuk buku itu Tao menoleh pada Dio panggilan dari namja yang kini menatapnya penuh terima kasih.

" bukankah kita ada piket dengan Teukie songsaenim? Kajja! Sebelum Kangin Songsaenim menyeret kita ke hadapannya—"

Dio langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Tao.  
Kai mendengus kesal dengan apa yang Tao lakukan ia langsung berdiri dengan kesal dan pergi membiarkan kelas kembali rebut dengan kehebohan yang Chanyeol ciptakan.  
Semilir angin menerpa wajah Tao dengan halus, membuat rambut hitam legamnya terurai dengan indahnya.

" gomawo—Zitao—"

" panggil saja aku Tao, Kyungsoo-hyung "

" eh? Kalau begitu panggil aku Dio! Dan mengapa kau memanggilku hyung?"

Dio mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi, perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari jika namja yang telah menyelamatkannya itu kini tengah tersenyum manis.

" Kau sangat manis jika sedang seperti itu—"

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum membiarkan Dio dengan pikirannya.

"—dan luka ini? Apa karna kau menyelamatkanku kemarin?"

Next..

Eum ini baru beberapa yang nongol hahaha..


	2. Chapter 3

Kau mulai terlihat di mataku! bagaimana bisa kau bersembunyi begitu rapat, hingga aku baru menyadari senyummu begitu membuatku gila..

Kris-Tao|Kai-Do|Sehun-Luhan

**Enjoyed**

Reviews:

Dio mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi, perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari jika namja yang telah menyelamatkannya itu kini tengah tersenyum manis.

" Kau sangat manis jika sedang seperti itu—"

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum membiarkan Dio dengan pikirannya.

"—dan luka ini? Apa karna kau menyelamatkanku kemarin?"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Tao untuk menjawab perasaan khawatir dari namja yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun. Menikmati udara pagi di atas atap adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuk Tao dan kali ini ia mengijinkan orang lain ikut merasakan ketenangan yang ia dapatkan. Dio ahirnya terdiam dan mencoba memejamkan matanya persis seperti yang sedang Tao lakukan, keduanya tersenyum dalam keadaan yang sama hingga bel masuk berbunyi.  
Untuk kesekian kalinya Taemin harus menggedor-gedor meja untuk membuat penghuni kelas di hadapannya diam, dan beberapa lama setelah mencoba ahirnya kelas menjadi sunyi. Taemin mengirup udara sebanyak ia mampu dan menatap para haksaeng di depannya.

" aku wali kelas kalian yang baru dan mulai sekarang mari kita berkerja sama dalam berbagai hal untuk kelulusan kalian.."

" nee!"

" pertama mari kita pilih ketua kelas yang baru..siapa yang ingin mengajukan diri!"

Suasana kelas menjadi ricuh.  
Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat pandangannya bertemu dengan namja yang kini berada di depan sebagai songsaenim mereka, ia terlalu benci untuk mengakui jika ia tidak menyukai namja itu.

" bagaimana dengan Lay hyung!"

Usul Baekhyun. Semua mengangguki usulan dari namja bersuara bass tersebut, Lay hanya memajukan bibirnya tanda kurang setuju.

" aku! Aku mengajukan diri!"

" huwaah! Suho kereen!"

Taemin mengangguk perlahan mencatat nama Suho di papan beberapa nama untuk menjadi kandidat,

" ada lagi?"

Semua menggeleng namun mata mereka terkagetkan dengan seorang yang mengangkat tangan, Taemin tersenyum lembut saat mendapati seorang haksaengnya yang terkenal pendiam disetiap mata pelajaran mengangkat tangannya pertanda ia ingin berpartisipasi.

" ne, Kyungsoo-ya? Kau ingin mengajukan chingumu atau kau ingin maju?"

"—ne-nega—Huang—Zi—Tao..aku mengajukan dia—"

Semua mata terbelalak dengan apa yang dikatakan namja pendiam dikelas mereka itu, setelah sadar dnegan kekagetan mereka mulai menatap Tao yang kini menatap Dio tanda protes. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mengangguk-angguk..

" Saenim! Aku mengundurkan diri!"

Ucap Lay dengan semangat, di ikuti Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang memang di ajukan chingu-chingunya.

" nega! Nado—"

Taemin harus mengelus dadanya berkali-kali untuk menenangkan keadaan kelas yang kembali rebut.

" Kim Jong Myung! Kim Min Seok! Huang Zi Tao! Dari ketiga nama ini silahkan kalian pilih mana yang menurut kalian cocok menjadi ketua kelas ini! Paliwa!"

Semua anak mulai memilih dan selesai hingga keadaan imbang antara Suho dan Tao.

" sepertinya imbang—eung—1, 2—32?"

Guman Taemin mulai menghitung, ia mulai menghitung lagi dan menjumlahkan jumlah seluruh siswa. Matanya tertuju pada Kai dan dua chingunya yang kini mulai berdiri.

" kami bertiga memberikan suara pada Tao!"

" eh?"

Taemin buru-buru menulis di papan tulis dan saat ia menoleh kembali Kai dan gengnya sudah tidak ada di kelas lagi. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

" ja! Berarti sudah bisa kita pastikan ! Tao menjadi Ketua sedangkan Suho wakilnya, setelah ini kalian berdua datanglah padaku!"

Kai dan kedua chingunya tiduran diatap ke tiganya Nampak polos dengan cerita yang akan mereka lakukan saat keluar dari sekolah nanti.

" mungkin aku akan wamil.."

Luhan terkekeh mendapati angan-angan Sehun ketika sudah lulus, dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan mesra dari sang namja yang ia ketawai.

" Ya! Menjadi seorang tentara itu bagus hyung! Setelah itu aku akan menikah—"

" heh, mana ada orang yang mau menikah dengan namja baru keluar dari wamilnya dan tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun—"

Ucapan Kai di angguki oleh luhan, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia sedang berpikir.

" apa sebaiknya aku jadi perampok bank saja agar nanti calon istriku menyukaiku?"

" hhahaha mana ada yang seperti itu Hunnie? Yang ada mereka akan kabur haha"

" ya Luhanie hyuuuung, kau selalu menertawakanku! Memang apa yang akan kau perbuat setelah lulus nanti?"

Luhan menghentikan tawanya menggnggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang sukses membuat dada Sehun tidak berhenti untuk bergetar hebat.

" aku? Sudah pasti aku ingin kuliah, atau berkerja bersama kalian! Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan kalian lakukan asalkan bersama kalian aku akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh hehe.."

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ketulusan Luhan. Ya mereka bertiga adalah teman yang sangat dekat sejak mereka kecil, dan mereka saling mengetahui satu sama lain.  
Suho membuang nafas kesalya pada Tao, yang bisa berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang guru, ya bagaimanapun menurut Suho ruang guru adalah ruangan yang amat tidak menyenangkan selain bertemu dengan guru-guru yang menurutnya galak di tambah dengan adanya Kangin sebagai pendisiplin. Keduanya mendekati seorang namja yang mengangguk pada keduanya.

" ini, tolong bagikan pada yang lain sebagai tugas besok, kalian akan belajar sendiri di karenakan ada kunjungan wali murid.."

Keduanya mengangguk setelah menerima kertas-kertas.  
Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu murid kelas ahirnya datang dimana mereka terbebas untuk melakukan apapun karna tugas mereka sudah mereka kerjakan meski lebih tepatnya mencontek beberapa orang yang di anggap berkompeten untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjadi tugasnya.  
Taemin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anak-anak didiknya tengah menikmati suasana bermain di lapangan hingga tidak namja itu sadari ia menabrak seseorang dan membuat keduanya jatuh.

" ahw! Appoh—eh Mianhe—"

Ucap Taemin sambil mencoba berdiri dari jatuhnya yang tidak etis. Namja dengan mata lebar itu mengangguk pamit membiarkan Taemin sendirian.

" huh! Apa susahnya berbicara? Apa dia salah satu wali murid?"

Taemin hanya menggerutu kecil sambil menatap namja yang sekarang berlari entah kemana.  
Kai mencengkram kerah baju Tao dan mendorongnya hingga ia terjerebab ke lantai, Tao sedikit mengerang saat Kai meninju perutnya.

" apa sang duizzang ingin sok pahlawan eoh?"

" agh!"

" hahaha—lihatlah si duizzang ini, ck bahkan ia seperti sampah yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa—"

Tawa Kai membahana diiringi dengan tawa Sehun dan Luhan, Tao benar- benar menekan emosinya namun saat Kai lengah dengan tawanya ia berniat menggertak namja berkulit tan itu dengan mengangkat sebuah meja belajar namun sebelum ia mengangkat meja tersebut kaca di belakang Kai pecah terubruk meja yang melayang dari belakangnya. Tao menoleh sumber dan kaget mendapati Dio berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar, tidak menunggu lama untuk tidak mendapati Kai dan gengnya. Tao segera berlari menuju arah meja dan tepat saat ia menengok keluar jendela dibawah terlihat beberapa orang sedang menatap kaget kearah jendela.

" hyung! Paliwa! Lari!pali!"

" kkk—kkau?"

" aku baik-baik saja! Palli lari!"

Tao memberikan bentakan untuk kesekian kali hingga membuat Dio lari.  
Heechul menatap geram dengan apa yang ia dapati di hadapan para wali murid yang merupakan pemegang saham di yayasan. Saat ia berjalan dengan menunjukkan betapa megah Saphire Blue kepada wali murid tiba-tiba sebuah bangku melayang hampir mengenai tubuhnya jika Hankyung tidak cepat-cepat menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Ia menoleh pada Kangin dan Taemin yang langsung berlari menuju TKP, kali ini ia harus menenangkan beberapa wali murid yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Heechul tersenyum kecut memaksakan senyumnya dan mencoba memberikan pengertian yang langsung di tangani oleh Hankyung.  
Suara derap langkah kaki menuju ruang kelas begitu kian mendekat dan terdengar jelas, Tao untuk kesekian kalinya bingung ia sangat tidak ingin terlibat masalah di sekolahan yang ia pilih karna tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya ikut campur dalam dunianya lagi, ia ingin lari dan mengatakan dengan lantang jika ia tidak bersalah namun ia tidak ingin hal yang tidak baik terjadi pada Dio. Seorang yang lemah yang kini mulai akrab dengannya dan lagi—wajahnya sudah terlihat jelas di mata guru-guru. Ia mendesah kesal dan sedikit mengumpat tidak jelas hingga ia tidak mendengar lagi derap langkah yang dapat ia pastikan beberapa orang berada di belakangnya.

" HUANG ZITAO! Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Ucap Kangin penuh penekanan.  
Tao berbalik mencoba membuat ekspresi tenangnya dan mengikuti Kangin, di belakangnya Taemin terlihat sangat cemas dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kangin duduk dengan mata menyelidiknya dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Tao.  
Namja manis berambut jamur itu menatap iba pada haksaengnya yang kini duduk dihadapannya, paras cantiknya begitu terlihat ketika ia mencoba berkata dengan halus untuk mengetahui segala yang terjadi hari ini. Taemin meletakkan bukunya memberikan secarik kertas pada Tao.

"—itu—apa karna Jongin? Zitao-ah..aku tau kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu—"

Tao hanya diam dengan tangan yang masih menulis surat pernyataan.

" aku akan menyelidikinya untukmu! Kau tenang saja—"

" aku sudah selesai, boleh saya kembali kekelas?"

Kali ini Taemin mengangguk, ia begitu hafal dengan namja bernama Huang Zitao karna sejak ia datang ia tidak pernah berulah sebelum semester baru. Taemin menggigit bibirnya bingung, kemudian namja manis itu berjalan menuju ruangan Heechul yang ia yakini saat ini sedang naik darah. Setelah mengetuk pintu ia masuk dan mendapati Heechul sedang bersama dengan Hankyung dan seorang namja yang tadi sempat ia tabrak. Heechul mengangkat kepalanya..

" Lee songsaenim, perkenalkan dia adalah songsaenim baru yang akan menjadi patner anda dalam bidang music- Choi Min Ho, dia resmi berkerja di sini mulai hari ini.."

Taemin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya hormat.

" anu—eum, soal Huang Zitao—"

" AH! Benar! Aku hamper saja lupa! Ya bagaimana dengan haksaeng itu? Aku yakin Kangin akan memberikan pelajaran yang berat untuknya.."

Potong Heechul.  
Dan begitulah sosok Kim Heechul jika sudah dalam mood untuk berbicara, ia tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyela. Hankyung menatap iba sekaligus minta maaf pada kedua songsaenim muda yang ada di ruangan itu untuk istrinya yang saaat ini sedang berbicara panjang lebar hingga ahirnya mereka mohon keluar untuk mengajar. Taemin mendesah berjalan mendahului Minho keruang kerjanya, bagaimanapun ia tidak bias mengatakan apapun untuk menolong Tao.  
Tao menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendapati seorang namja berada di dekatnya, ia tersenyum tanpa arti melihat Dio menundukkan kepalanya. Tao yakin Dio khawatir pada hukuman apa yang diterima namja bermarga Huang tersebut, dengan lembut Tao menepuk pundak Dio membuat namja itu kaget. Ingin sekali Tao tertawa mendapati namja yang ada di hadapannya kaget dengan sentuhannya sedikit berpikir ia terlalu keras menepuknya namun semua di tepis dan menghasilkan senyuman.

" gwacana hyung.."

" Tao-er, mian—"

" gwacana, hem—sepertinya membersihkan gudang dan lapangan tidak begitu buruk jadi kau tenang saja.."

Saat ingin berbicara banyak seorang memasuki kelas dan membuat suasana diam. Seorang namja tinggi dengan mata lebar penuh charisma tersenyum mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas yang menatapnya bingung. Tentu saja bingung setahu mereka jam sekarang adalah kelasnya Taemin, mereka sedikit menoleh pada pintu belakang mereka dan mendapati Taemin mengangguk member isyarat agar para haksaeng memandang seseorang di belakangnya. Kai mendengus kesal mendapati Taemin berdiri di belakang mereka.

" ja! Kita mulai kelas kita, perkenalkan nama saya Choi Min Ho songsaenim baru yang akan membantu Lee songsaenim dalam bidang music..nugu duizzang kelas ini?"

Tanya Minho sambil mencoba mencari-cari sosok namja dari beberapa namja untuk berdiri yang menandakan ia duizzang, sekian lama ia mencari namun hanya menemukan pandangan para haksaengnya tertuju pada seorang namja yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.

" ya! Zitao-ssi! Choi saenim memanggilmu—"

Bisik Xiumin.  
Tao menoleh sekilas pada namja berpipi cubby yang menunjuk kedepan kelas, Minho menutup bukkunya dan menatap kearah Tao.

" kau tidak berniat untuk mengikuti kelas? Apa pemandangan diluar begitu menarik di bandingkan dengan yang ada di kelas ini?"

Diam, itulah yang Tao lakukan. Ia sedikit tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Minho yang tidak percaya bahwa ia duizzang di kelas mereka.

" baiklah! Ya Duizzang! Apa yang kau rencanakan setelah lulus nanti? Tidakkah kau ingin melanjutkan dengan nilai yang bagus untuk masuk perguruan tinggi nanti?perguruan tinggi manapun tidak akan menerimamu jika nilaimu jelek-?"

" tidak ada, dan aku tidak berniat masuk perguruan tinggi.."

Taemin dan semua murid di kelas itu hanya bias menahan nafas mereka dengan peperangan kecil yang dimulai antara Tao yang notabene seorang murid dan Minho seorang songsaenim baru.

" baiklah, kau membuat yang lainnya kehilangan banyak waktu! Untuk Kau-"

Minho menunjuk Tao yang masih setia dengan expresi datarnya.

" –dan semua murid, bagi yang keberatan dan tidak berniat untuk mengikuti pelajaran saya silahkan keluar dari pada mengganggu chingu yang lain, aku masih akan mengapsen kalian dengan syarat kalian harus membersihkan lapangan basket dan aula—"

'SREEGKK' Tao berdiri dan membungkuk hormat tanpa mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Minho, ia berjalan keluar membuat semua tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Kai saja yang seorang preman di mata mereka tidak berkutik dengan ancaman dari songsaenim baru mereka dan sekarang Tao? Seorang yang mereka anggap begitu tertutup dan cenderung pendiam keluar dari kelas? Mata mereka begitu dimanjakan dengan pemandangan langka dimana sekarang seorang yang jarang mereka anggap ada atau lebih jelasnya seorang namja yang begitu pendiam lebih pendiam dari pada Tao mengikuti jejak Tao dan jangan lupakan Kai dan genknya yang tidak ingin kalah ketiganya pun ikut keluar namun mereka lebih memilih pergi kekantin dari pada menjalani syarat dari Minho.

" aku tidak yakin kalau tadi itu—Kyungsoo? Dia ikut keluar si duizzang?"

" mungkin si kutu buku itu sudah merasa tertolong dengan duizzang karna memecahkan kaca kemarin—yang aku dengar dari tiang listrik itu duizzang dihukum membersihkan seluruh halam sekolah dan gudang.."

Tambah Sehun. Kai hanya mengangkat bahu tidak perduli, ia langsung memesan minuman yang ada dan duduk bersama luhan menunggu Sehun yang senang hati membawakan pesanan mereka. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan kecuali Sehun dan Luhan yang saling mengganggu, Kai hanya bias menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya mendapati dua namja yang selama ini menemani hidupnya. Dua namja yang selalu menerima dirinya apa adanya.

" EKHEM! Aku dengar dari Minho songsaenim kalian keluar dari kelasnya? Bukankah seharusnya kalian membersihkan lapangan basket dan Aula bersama Huang Zitao dan Do KyungSoo?! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Ucapan penuh penekanan dari namja dengan seringai iblis itu membuat Kai, Sehun dan Luhan bergidig ngeri. Ketiganya langsung menggeleng meminum jus mereka.

" kka-kkami akan segera kesana! Ne kami akan kesana!"

" PALIWA!"

Bentak Cho Kyuhyun, seorang songsaenim dengan seringai iblis yang akan sangat merugikan bagi yang berurusan dengan namja itu. Songsaenim dalam urutan kedua dalam jajaran songsaenim paling menakutkan di Saphire Blue setelah Kangin dan Heechul di karenakan ulahnya yang sering mengerjai haksaeng yang membangkang dengan hal-hal yang benar-benar memalukan.  
Tao dan Dio saling bantu membersihkan aula setelah keduanya membersihkan lapangan basket yang terkenal luas, keduanya saling diam.

"—hyung kenapa kau mengikutiku? Bukankah kau ingin masuk universitas?"

" hehe—ingin sih, tapi aku tidak begitu menguasai pelajaran dengan benar..tidak ada yang bias aku lakukan meskipun aku mati-matian belajar dan les sana sini.."

Keluh Dio.  
Tao terkekeh pelan untuk kepolosan Dio. Bagaimana tidak namja itu kini sedang meremas-remas kain pel yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap lantai, bagi Tao namja di hadapannya itu kelewat polos.

" lalu?"

" apanya yang lalu? Tidak ada kelanjutannya! Satu-satunya yang membuat sedikit tenang adalah aku suka menyanyi dan itupun eomaku sedikit melarangku karna appaku tidak begitu menyukai music..jika aku sedang bernyanyi eomaku akan tersenyum lalu kami memainkan sebuah lagu dengan iringan piano, untuk beberapa saat itu hal yang paling menenangkan tapi saat eomaku ingat waktu ia akan menghentikannya karna tidak ingin appa melihat kelakuan kami hehe.."

" jadi sebenarnya eomamu mendukung atau melarang?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Tao membuat Dio terkekeh pelan, ia mengacak rambut Tao yang langsung membuat Tao kaget rambutnya basah karna tangan Dio yang baru digunakan untuk meremas-remas kain pel. Tao meratapi rambutnya dan mengiba pada Dio yang sukses membuat Dio tertawa.  
Sehun memiringkan kepalanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sama bingungnya saat mendapati Kai berhenti mendadak untuk memasuki aula. Ketiganya kini berada di baris penonton tengah lebih tepatnya di pintu masuk aula dan menghadap ke panggung dimana dua orang sedang membersihkan lantai sambil tertawa.

" jangan tertawa hyung! Ais, rambutku! Sebagai gantinya boleh aku req lagu hyung?"

" eh?"

Dio menghentikan aksi tertawanya adan memandang Tao bingung, Tao mengeluarkan jurus puing-puing yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan di hadapan chingu-chingunya yang lain. Dan lihat saja apa yang sedang terjadi pada ke4 namja yang melihatnya, Dio, Kai, Sehun dan Luhan membeku di tempatnya saat melihat dan mendengar rengekan aeygo Tao. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja mereka tidak yakin jika yang mereka lihat adalah Huang Zitao yang selalu berekspresi datar meski selalu di bully. Tao terlihat begitu manis terkesan seperti bayi panda berukuran tinggi yang meminta makan pada sang eoma.

" Ta-Tao?"

" jeball hyuuung—nyanyikan lagu untukku! Ne-ne?!"

" ttta—ppi?"

" hyuuung—hyuung—hyuungg"

'DEGH!' senyum Dio mampu membuat seorang Kai lupa untuk mengambil oksigen, senyum hangat bak seorang yeoja yang penuh keibuan itu sanggup membuat Kai seakan lemah. Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Kai dan mereka hanya bias melihat bahwa namja berkulit tan tersebut sedang memandang kedua namja disana dengan tatapan berbeda.

" tta-pi aku tidak pernah bernyanyi di tempat lain kecuali di rumah dan kamar mandi hehe.."

" gwacana! Jebal hyung, lagian bukankah kita chingu? Masa kau tidak ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk dongsaengmu "

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya mencoba meyakinkan kalau dia marah. Dio yang memang sama-sama polos dengan Tao langsung gelagapan bingung.

_ijen guttega anirago hedo  
animyon nal kamahge ijossodo  
non danji nege jinan saramirado  
tonight is just one night  
norul ilhgi jonchorom_

namja bermata panda itu menoleh kearah Dio yang tersenyum memberinya isyarat untuk menjadi teman duetnya, sedikit berfikir lagu apa yang sedang Dio nyanyikan namun tidak menemukan satu lagupun dalam memori otaknya..

_Nal dashi gadgo shiphun ne maumun  
we gurohge miryonsuroun gonji  
niga obnun nal injonghal suga obnun  
tonight is just one night  
norul ilhgi jonchorom_

Terdengar kaku di telinga Dio namun ia tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana Tao tengah mencoba mencari lirik untuk melengkapi bait per bait lagu yang sedang mereka nyanyikan.

_Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo  
every day every night I am missing you  
ne gyothe obsodo ijen bol su obsodo  
onjena ne mamen togathun noingol_

_Nol gidehajanha dashi nege ondago  
onjena ne mamun ni ane gadhingol_

Dio terus bernyanyi menunggu Tao mendapattkan lirik yang pas untuk menyambung bait lagu mereka lagi.

_Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo (nol bolsu obnun nan)  
every day every night I am missing you  
ne gyothe obsodo dashin bol su obsodo  
onjena ne mamun because  
I'm loving you and missing you_

_Hanbonman ne mamul durojwo  
every day every night I am missing you  
ne gyothe obsodo ijen bol su obsodo  
onjena ne mamen togathun noingol_

_Negen nomanun tokathun noingol _

Tidak terasa bait demi bait keduanya rangkai dengan lembut menyatukan perasaan mereka, Dio tersenyum mendapati Tao kebingungan dengan lagu yang mereka bawakan terlihat dari ketidak nyamanan raut wajah namja china itu, Tao menghentikan nyanyiannya terdiam sejenak..

" Tao? Gwacana?"

" lagu ini—apa sama dengan lagu itu? Sama dengan lagu—"

Guman Tao, Dio bingung mendengar sedikit gumanan lemah dari Tao. Perlahan ia menepuk pundak namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membuat si empunya menatapnya dan kini hanya ada pancaran penuh penyesalan dan—sakit? Dio tidak bias memastikan jika itu benar sakit adanya namun yang dapat ia jelaskan adalah itu tidak bahagia.

" sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja ini"

Dio yang tau diri hanya mengangguk mengurungkan niatnya bertanya. Di sudut lain Kai masih memperhatikan bagaimana Dio yang sedang sibuk bersama Tao, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang menatapnya aneh. Luhan dan Sehun langsung berlari mengikuti Kai yang berjalan kea tap, keduanya bingung dengan senyuman yang jarang sekali mereka lihat tersungging di bibir Kai. Keduanya masih sangat ingat kapan terahir Kai tersenyum seperti itu dan itu terjadi sudah lama.

" –sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kai—"

" MWO?!"

Kai dan Sehun langsung menoleh kasar pada Luhan yang tersenyum gaje melihat reaksi dari kedua chingunya yang terlihat amat berlebihan.

" kau tidak punya dasarnya Xi Lu Han, jangan asal bicara"

Luhan kini tersenyum manis kearah Sehun dan Kai.

" kau memandang mereka dengan pandangan berbeda tadi, sekarang jujur padaku! Siapa yang kau pandangi dengan hati berdebar? Si panda atau si mata bulat?"

'JLEB' ucapan Luhan langsung mengena di otak Kai, ia memandang intens pada namja china yang selalu bersamanya itu. Tidak ada arti lain dari kata-katanya kecuali menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kai terdiam cukup lama lalu sedikit sebuah senyum membuat dua namja di samping kanan kirinya itu semakin bingung.

" si pendek—"

" MWO?!"

-Next

Jujur saja jalan cerita di chapter-chapter awal setelah saya perhatikan kok malah lebih ke School 2013 nya hahaha..mianhe-mianhe ( Masih terngiang-ngiang tu drama hehe) )))**BOW**


	3. Chapter 4

Bagaimana kisah cintamu adalah sebagaimana Kau bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu dengan baik pada orang yang kau cintai..bersambut tidaknya ada pada dirimu..

Kris-Tao|Kai-Dio|Sehun-Luhan|Chanyeol-Baekhyun

Yeyyyyyy-couple lain bermunculan!

**ennjoyed**

Preview

" kau memandang mereka dengan pandangan berbeda tadi, sekarang jujur padaku! Siapa yang kau pandangi dengan hati berdebar? Si panda atau si mata bulat?"

'JLEB' ucapan Luhan langsung mengena di otak Kai, ia memandang intens pada namja china yang selalu bersamanya itu. Tidak ada arti lain dari kata-katanya kecuali menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kai terdiam cukup lama lalu sedikit sebuah senyum membuat dua namja di samping kanan kirinya itu semakin bingung.

" si pendek—"

" MWO?!"

Teriakan kompak dari Sehun dan Luhan sontak membuat Kai menghapus senyum senangnya itu, ia menatap keduanya seakan bertanya apa yang salah dengan perasaannya dan kedua chingunya itu langsung menggeleng. Sehun melirik Luhan yang sepertinya terlihat sedikit berbeda di senyumnya.

" kalau begitu kajja kau katakana pada Kyung-?nugu?"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang hanya di balas dengan angkatan bahu tanda ia pun tidak begitu ingat nama namja yang Kai maksud.

" untuk sekarang tidak dulu..setidaknya belum, sebelum aku mengetahui namanya hehe"

Meski sedikit kaget Luhan dan Sehun ikut tertawa garing bersama Kai.  
Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian di aula yang membuat Tao lebih banyak terdiam, tidak ada yang tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada namja panda yang selalu berekspresi datar seperti tiidak terjadi apapun. Kini keduanya tengah makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah, ya Saphire Blue memang menyediakan pelayanan yang terbilang sangat mewah dengan menyediakan dan menfasilitasi muridnya dengan memberikan makan siang gratis. Tao tersenyum dengan apa yang kali ini Dio bawa sebagai tambahan makan siangnya, sebuah kotak berisi kue-kue lembut yang selalu membuat Tao tersenyum senang meski tidak ada yang berlebihan dengan senyumnya.

" seperti biasanya hyung! Kue buatanmu enak!"

" jinca? Kalau begitu aku akan selalu membawakannya untukmu!"

" jeongmal? Khamsamhamnida hyung! Aku memang paling suka dengan kue yang manis ini"

Dio mengacak rambut Tao dengan perlahan.  
Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada chingu-chingu mereka karna melihat adegan mesra mereka, bukan tidak menyadari hanya saja Tao tidak perduli dengan apa yang chingu-chingu mereka pikirkan dan lagi Tao pun mengetahui tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya dari seorang yang berada di ujung kantin, Kai. Tao tau persis apa yang sedang Kai tatap dengan pandangan ingin membunuh yang tertahan namun lagi-lagi Tao tidak terlalu perduli dengan apa yang Kai pikirkan.  
Kai benar-benar tidak bias mengendalkan kecemburuannya lagi setelah beberapa hari di suguhi pemandangan mesra Dio dan Tao benar-benar membuat amarahnya memuncak. Diikuti Sehun dan Luhan di belakangnya Kai menggebrak meja dimana Tao dan Dio sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Mendengar suara gebrakan membuat semua yang berada di kantin menatap mereka penasaran, dapat mereka lihat bagaimana Kai menatap Tao dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

" Huang Zi Tao jauhi! Kyungsoo!"

Semua orang menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sedang asik menggoda Lay dan Baekhyun kini ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedang Kai lakukan dengan menyebun nama namja yang sama sekali jarang mereka dengar terlebih sekarang Kai menggebrak meja tempat keduanya makan.

" YA! Huang-ssi jauhi Kyungsoo!"

Bentak Kai.  
Tao dan Dio yang tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi keinginan preman di kelasnya itu hanya saling pandang dengan expresi yang benar-benar menggemaskan menurut Luhan dan Sehun yang ikut dalam aksi Kai. Sehun sebenarnya ingin tertawa atau bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin mencubit pipi kedua namja di hadapan Kai kalau saja tidak dalam situasi sekarang ini.

"—apa maksudmu aku harus menjauhi Tao-ie?"

Ucap Dio terbata, ia tidak berani memandang mata Kai atau sekedar mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk. Kai mendengar sapaan akrab untuk Tao keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo langsung emosi dan mencengkram lengan Dio yang membuat Dio kaget dan benar-benar takut.

" karna kau MILIKKU!"

Kontan semua yang ada di kantin menjadi gaduh namun sebentar saja karna mendapatkan pandangan membunuh dari Luhan dan Sehun. Dio mengerang kecil karna merasa kesakitan dengan cengkraman kuat Kai. Namja panda di samping Dio menatap Kai dengan pandangan datarnya lalu menepis tangan Kai dari lengan Dio yang langsung berlindung di balik punggung Tao. Bagai sebuah pertunjukan drama live mereka semua diam-diam mengabadikan kejadian itu dalam benak mereka, meski ingin sekali merekam namun mereka akan lebih memilih untuk menjadikan koleksi otak mereka sendiri dari pada harus berhubungan dengan Kai dan genk nya.

" jangan pernah menyentuh namjachinguku atau aku tidak segan-segan memberimu pelajaran—Jongin-ssi"

Ucap Tao dingin, ia menarik tangan Dio dan mengambil kotak makanan yang Dio bawa pergi meninggalkan Kai yang langsung menendang meja. Sampai di atap ia terkekeh melepaskan tautan tangannya dan menatap Dio yang saat ini masih ber blusing ria.

" hyung, dia mengatakan dia menyukaimu—"

" aiss, hentikan Tao! Tadi itu sungguh menegangkan! Dan lihat-appoh!"

Dio menunjukkan bekas cengkraman Kai di lengannya.

" tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu hyung.."

" aiss!hentikan Tao-ie..itu lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu arra!? Dan apa pula kau mengatakan kau namjachinguku?"

Tao tertawa melihat kepolosan Dio tanpa menyadari dia adalah orang terpolos di sekolahnya.

" bukannya itu baik? Kalau memang si kamjong menyukai hyung dia pasti akan berusaha merebutmu dariku, hehe kira-kira apa yang akan kamjong itu lakukan untuk membuatmu bersama dengannya ya?"

" YA! Aku tidak menyukai dia! Aku takut padanya!"

Keduanya tertawa seperti biasanya.  
Tao berjalan perlahan keluar dari halaman sekolahnya setelah melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai konsekuensi tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan memecahkan kaca, meski memecahkan kaca bukan ulahnya namun ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Dio yang menanggungnya kan?  
Langkah Tao terhenti saat melihat Kai yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh yang sarat dengan kemarahan. Namja panda itu hanya menghela nafas membiarkan Sehun dan Luhan mengampit tubuhnya dan membawanya kegang yang sepi.

" kau!? Berani-benarninya mempermalukanku eoh?! Kau berani melawanku?!"

"—Kai-ssi, sebenarnya apa maumu he? Aku sudah menuruti kata-katamu bahkan aku memberikan uangku, aku hanya ingin bersekolah dengan tenang.."

" AISS!"

Tangan Sehun mengambang di udara saat melihat isyarat Kai agar tidak ikut campur. Luhan menurunkan tangan Sehun perlahan.

" baiklah jika itu maumu..Jauhi Do Kyung Soo! Maka aku akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang.."

" jika aku tidak mau?"

" Kau?!"

'Bughhkk!Buakkh' pukulan dan tendangan Tao rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya, tidak perduli dengan rasa sakit yang merajam ia sama sekali tidak ingin membalas bahkan ketika tubuhnya yang telah babak belur itu ditarik hingga ia berdiri oleh Kai.

" jauhi Kyungsoo!"

" memangnya –kau siapanya?"

Tao bersiap menerima pukulan dari Kai dengan memejamkan matanya, namun beberapa lama ia memejamkan matanya ia tidak menerima pukulan yang tadi sempat Kai layangkan. Meski sayup Tao bisa melihat seorang namja berambut blonde menahan tangan Kai.

" lama tidak bertemu, Huang-Zi-Tao"

_'Suara itu!'_

Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa Tao menatap siapa namja dihadapannya, seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde tengah tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Senyuman sinis yang benar-benar membuat dada Tao terasa begitu sesak.

" YA! Lepaskan tanganku! Brengsek!"

Pekik Kai.

" Kris-ge.."

Ucapan lirih dari Tao hanya menghasilkan senyuman tipis dari namja itu. Kris mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Kai lalu mengibaskan tangan Kai begitu saja.

" kau lah yang brengsek bahkan kau masih memukuli orang yang sudah tidak berdaya—"

'JLEB' ucapan dingin dari Kris sukses membuat dada Tao terasa lebih sesak. Namja panda itu tau jika kata-kata itu Kris tujukan padanya.  
Dio berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas dengan senyum, ia selalu hafal jika Tao akan selalu datang lebih pagi dari murid-murid lain namun kali ini ia tidak bisa mengelak saat matanya menemukan Kai dan gengnya berada di kelas, ingin sekali berlari namun percumah kelas telah dikunci dengan sekali gerakan oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Kai tersenyum mendekati Dio yang masih melihat kearahnya.

" aigoo~~manisnya namja ini saat pagi.."

Kai mengusap pipi Dio dengan lembut dan mengangkat dagu namja yang lebih pendek darinya dengan sekali gerakan. Kedua iris kelamnya bertemu dengan iris coklat milik Dio, entah setan dari mana ia langsung mencium bibir cerry Dio tanpa memperdulikan dua manusia lain di kelas.

" se-pertinya kita harus pergi..hyung.."

Ucapan Sehun hanya diangguki Luhan.  
Kedua namja itu pergi dan berjalan ketaman belakang sekolah tempat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bertiga kecuali di atap. Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil memandangi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman kecil yang sering Luhan rawat. Melihat senyum manis namja yang lebih tua darinya itu membuat Sehun kembali merasakan debaran halus di dadanya, debaran halus yang hanya ia dapatkan ketika ia dekat dengan Luhan.

" hyung—melihatmu tersenyum aku yakin kau sedang bahagia.."

" tentu! Melihat Kai bahagia adalah salah satu impianku—"

Kata-kata Luhan seperti sebuah pedang tajam yang menyayat jauh kedalam hati Sehun. Kini namja bermarga Oh itu tersenyum miris, ya ia terlalu tau bagaimana perasaan Luhan pada Kai dan kini ia menatap iba pada namja bermarga Xi itu.

" melihat Kai mencium Kyungsoo—apa kau tidak cemburu? Bukannya kau menyukai Kai?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis menghentikan kegiatannya mencabuti rumput di sekitar bunga mawar putih dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum menawan yang ia miliki. Ia menggeleng dan menyerahkan setangkai bunga anggrek kecil yang ia temukan pada Sehun dan dibalas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti olehnya.

" jelas aku cemburu! Bagaimana bisa dia mencium namja yang selama ini tidak ia kenal? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu di hadapan kita? Huh! Kamjong itu memang! Harusnya dia mencium kita dulu! Seharusnya ia memberi aba-aba pada kita untuk pergi sebelm mencium namja pendek itu!"

Sehun terkekeh setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan yang sepertinya melupakan satu hal, melupakan bahwa bukan hanya Dio yang pendek tetapi dirinya tidak lebih tinggi dari namja itu. Luhan berbaring di atas tanah dan menunjuk awan yang berada damai di atas langit..

" dasar anak kecil, kau salah mengartikan sikapku padanya—aku menganggapnya seperti dongsaengku.."

" bukan perasaan special se—"

" ani Hun-ah, aku menyukai orang lain yang mungkin tidak akan tersampaikan padanya.."

Luhan menutup matanya, ia tidak ingin Sehun menganggapnya lemah.

" wae? Nugu orang bodoh yang menyianyiakan perasaan hyung?! Aku pasti akan memberinya pelajaran!"

Sehun berguman tidak tentu dengan suara yang cukup untuk Luhan mendengarnya.

"—ckck kalau aku tau orang itu! Akan ku beri dia pelajaran! Enak saja dia mengabaikan perasaan tulus Lulu hyung?! Aku saja yang mencintainya bingung ba-EH?!"

Tangan Sehun langsung reflek menutup mulutnya kaget.

" Hun-ah? Apa yang tadi kau—"

'_bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Luhanie hyung marah? Aiss! Bagaimana bisa aku keceplosan?!'_

Luhan bangun dari tidurannya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Sehun yang kini tengah memukul-mukul kepalanya. Sungguh ia tidak pernah merasa jika ia sedang bermimpi saat mendengar namja tampan di sampingnya mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan di benaknya.

" katakana sekali lagi—"

" hyung—ani—aku—aiiss.."

Dengan sabar Luhan menunggu Sehun berbicara namun entah seberapa lama ia harus menunggu namja yang ditunggu itu tak kunjung memberikan apa yang Luhan mau. Luhan berdiri membuat Sehun reflex berdiri juga.

_' aku hanya bermimpi jika Sehun mengatakan mencintaiku—hanya mimpi Luhan!'_

" Hyung!"

" wae?"

Mendapat jawaban tidak bersahabat dari Luhan jantung Sehun mulai terpacu dengan cepat, Sehun merasakan sakit yang teramat di dadanya. Tidak menunggu lama untuk Sehun meraih tangan halus Luhan, sedikit Sehun bingung bagaimana namja memiliki tangan sehalus yeoja? Bukan Sehun senang menggandeng tangan yeoja-yeoja kecentilan di luar sana, ini pengalaman pertamanya menggenggam tangan orang lain selain eomanya.

" jangan marah! Mianhe atas ucapanku tadi, a—aku—aku terlalu cemburu pada orang yang hyung suka! Saat mengira kau menyukai Kai saja aku harus mati-matian menahannya apalagi saat kau mengatakan kau menyukai orang itu dan ia tidak membalasnya..aku benci! Aku kesal! Aku tidak mau! Berhentilah menyukai orang seperti itu! A-"

" apa yang kau katakana Hunie?"

" JAUHI ORANG TIDAK TAU DIRI ITU DAN JADILAH KEKASIHKU!"

Bentak Sehun.  
Tubuh itu tidak bisa bergerak saat namja tampan itu menatapnya dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar di matanya. Merasa tangan yang ia genggam bergetar Sehun menatap kaget kearah namja manis yang kini menunduk , Luhan menangis.

" hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan

" mianata, karna membentakmu.."

" hiks—"

" mianata karna telah mencintaimu.."

" hiks—"

" jeongmal mianata, karna aku egois memintamu menjauhi o—"

Tatapan mata Luhan membuat Sehun berhenti bicara, pancaran mata indah dengan senyum tulus di setiap isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh! Jika tidak dalam keadaan bersalah Sehun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bibir ranum milik namja yang selalu bersamanya itu, namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"—bagaimana kau tega menyuruhku menjauhimu?! Bagaimana bisa aku menjauhi orang yang selalu menempel padaku seperti permen karet—kau bodoh! OH SEHUN!"

Luhan berbalik beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia katakana.

_"—bagaimana kau tega menyuruhku menjauhimu?! Bagaimana bisa aku menjauhi orang yang selalu menempel padaku seperti permen karet—kau bodoh! OH SEHUN!"_

Sehun kaget.

_' orang yang Lulu sukai?—nega?!'_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Sehun berlari mendekati Luhan yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya, 'kilat' begitulah yang Luhan rasakan saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya diputar secara paksa dan bagaimana bibir ranumnya tengah di hisap perlahan oleh Sehun.  
Kai menatap Dio yang kali ini hanya menunduk, sepertinya rencana untuk mengancam Dio berhasil karna namja itu kini terdiam tidak memberontak saat Kai dengan kasar mencium bibir Dio.

" so? Bagaimana chagy? Apa kau masih ingin melawanku?"

" jangan sakiti Tao—"

" dengan syarat kau mau menjadi kekasihku, aku akan menjamin namja panda itu tidak akan ku apa-apakan.."

" jeongmal? Kalau aku menjadi kekasihmu, kau tidak akan menyakitinya?"

Kai mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum senangnya.

" apapun yang kau inginkan chagy—"

" kau tidak bohong?"

" yakso?"

_' Oh ayolah! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau begitu imut jika seperti itu?'_

" apa perlu aku menciummu lagi agar kau tau ketulusanku, eoh?"

Dio tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah blushingnya saat Kai mengangkat dagunya lagi, dan dapat ia rasakan kembali bibir Kai menempel di bibirnya. Halus, itulah yang Dio rasakan. Perlahan Dio menutup mata bulatnya dan menerima perlakuan Kai. Di sela ciumannya Kai tersenyum karna Dio benar-benar menuruti keinnginanya, perlahan ia meraih tengkuk Dio untuk memperdalam ciumannya.  
Tao bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengarkan kebisingan di rumah besarnya, namja panda itu langsung menutup telinganya dengan boneka besar yang selalu menemaninya. Tao begitu hafal dengan situasi seperti ini di setiap paginya, bahkan jika ia mampu ia ingin terbangun di siang hari tanpa mendengar pertengkaran yang ia yakini terjadi di ruang makan keluarganya.

" hiks—"

Isakan halus itu selalu keluar dari bibirnya hamper setiap pagi.

_" Kau seharusnya di rumah! Bukan kluyuran seperti ini! Kau harus menjaga anakmu!"_

_" hah?! Jangan menjadikan Tao sebagai alasan kau mengurungku! Apa kau kira karierku tidak penting heoh!?"_

Selalu dan selalu itu yang menjadi sarapan pagi Huang Zi Tao, dengan cepat ia mengambil seragamnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

" Tao—"

" kalau hanya ingin mengganggu tidurku sebaiknya kalian tidak usah pulang!"

Ucapan dingin Tao membuat dua orang dewasa itu saling memberikan deathglare.

_" Kau lihat?! Itu akibat kau tidak mengawasi anakmu dengan baik!"_

_" apa?! Kau kira karna aku seorang yeoja dan aku eomanya kau berhak menyalahkanku?!"_

Tidak! Tao tidak ingin lagi mendengar pekikan-pekikan dari kedua orang tuanya. Tao tidak perduli meski tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan dan tendangan Kai dan gangnya, yang ia inginkan adalah menjauh dari rumahnya.  
Suasana kelas sudah mulai ramai, beberaapa murid sudah berdatangan. Kai melirik kearah Dio yang terlihat khawatir menatap bangku tempat Tao duduk, Kai harus menahan rasa kecemburuannya sesuai dengan janji yang ia katakana pada Dio tadi pagi. Tidak lama seorang namja bermata panda muncul dengan keadaan benar-benar menyedihkan, luka lebam yang bahkan tidak ia bersihkan, noda darah di sudut bibirnya. Dio segera mendekati Tao..

" gwacana?"

Tao berusaha menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan mengangguk.

" Kembalilah ketempat dudukmu hyung—"

" ta—"

" naneun gwacana,jeongmalyo"

Dio mengangguk dan kembali ketempat duduknya, sedikit ia menggeleng pada Kai yang menatap benci pada Tao. Bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi, Taemin muncul di depan kelas di susul dengan Minho yang berada di belakang kelas memberikan deathglare terbaik miliknya untuk menakuti haksaeng yang mencoba tidur.

" kali ini aku membawa chingu baru untuk kalian, silahkan masuk.."

Seorang namja berambut blonde dengan wajah tampan nyaris sempurna itu mengangguk dan berdiri di muka kelas membuat semua penghuni kelas kagum pada namja itu.

" naneun Wu Yi Fan, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris, bangapta"

Tao yang sedari tadi asik tiduran mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mengusir bayangan seseorang yang hinggap di pikirannya saat mendengar suara namja yang familiar di telinganya.

" Duizzang! Angkat tanganmu dan berhenti tidur—"

Ucapan Minho membuat Tao harus mengangkat kepalanya kedepan dan saat itu ia mendapati Kris menatap shock kearahnya.

" Kris, silahkan duduk di samping duizzang.."

Tatapan dingin dari mata kelam itu sungguh membuat hati Tao terasa begitu sakit, lebih sakit melebihi luka lebam yang ada di bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Jam istirahat Dio langsung berlari ketempat Tao dan mencoba meraba bagian tubuh Tao yang terluka, dan dapat Tao sadari tatapan membunuh dari seorang Kai yang mengekor di belakang Dio.

_Tao-er.._

Kris melirik sekilas kesampingnya, dimana seorang namja pendek tengah meraba-raba seorang namja yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa Kris sadari namja panda yang ia lirik tengah menatap penuh penyesalan kearahnya, tanpa Kris sadari ia merasa marah mendapati namja lain menyentuh pandanya.

" Tao-ie.."

" hehe-gwacana hyung..agh! appoh! Jangan sentuh!—"

Pekik Tao saat Dio menyentuh luka di pipinya, Dio langsung menunduk.

" mianata—"

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Dio yang membuatnya menatap Tao. Tao mengangguk langsung berdiri yang berhadapan dengan Kai dengan pandangan membunuh terbaru miliknya.

" jangan habiskan jatah kueku! Aiss—"

Dengan sedikit memegangi perutnya Tao melangkah pergi. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin membuat Kai murka dengan perhatian Dio yang berlebih padanya dan juga—Tao tidak tahan mendapat tatapan dingin dari seorang yang baru saja menjadi murid baru di kelasnya.  
Semilir angin menerpa rambut coklat namja tinggi yang sedang menutup matanya di bawah pohon, ia tidak memperdulikan hari yang mulai gelap atau apapun karna hanya di tempat ini ia bisa tenang..

" Zitao?"

Suara yang sangat Tao hafal, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang namja manis menatapnya heran.

" Xiumin-ssi?"

" apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan hei kau membolos?"

Tao hanya mengangkat tangannya.  
Xiumin duduk di samping Tao yang masih setia menutup matanya, keduanya terdiam begitu lama hingga senja benar-benar hilang berganti malam kelam.

" kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Tao menggeleng.

" nanti saja, aku masih senang disini.."

" oh, ok! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..dan—jangan pulang terlalu larut, kedua orang tuamu pasti akan cemas.."

Ucapan Xiumin tidak mendapat respon dari Tao, namja tinggi itu hanya menatap langit yang kini dihiasi beribu cahaya kecil. Tao sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh, seseorang yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan, seseorang yang menyembunyikan pancaran cinta di mata elangnya hanya untuk Tao.

_' apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia berniat menginap? Aiss! Apa sebenarnya yang panda itu pikirkan?'_

Ya, Kris masih berdiri di tempatnya semula seperti saat ia meninggalkan Tao 4 jam yang lalu. Memikirkan Tao masih di atap sekolah selarut ini adalah hal yang membuatnya kembali, kembali setelah meninggalkan Tao yang masih menyendiri setelah Xiumin pamit pulang. Kris duduk menatapi namja panda yang masih sibuk berdiam diri dengan menggunakan earphone yang menutupi telingannya.  
Cahaya matahari mengusik mata Kris, ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan dirinya yang ternyata tertidur semalaman di tempatnya mengintai Tao. Mata elang Kris mengelilingi area atap dan menemukan Tao masih meringkuk di tempatnya, sedikit ironis melihat mereka berdua menghabiskan malam di atap tanpa selimut dan berbicara.

Suasana kelas begitu ramai saat Kris memasuki ruangan, Kris yang memang tidak membawa persiapan dan pulang kerumah harus kembali untuk mengambil buku dan seragamnya sehingga membuatnya terlambat. Kris melirik sekilas pada Tao yang sedang asik tiduran.

_Tao-ie—_

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya saat tiba-tiba Tao menoleh kearahnya, ia tidak ingin Tao menyadari jika ia masih mengharapkannya.

_'Kris hyung—kau kah yang memanggilku lembut tadi? Krisie hyung—'_

Chanyeol yang melihat pandangan sendu Tao terarahkan pada Kris langsung memproses otaknya dan mendekati Kris.

" Hyung, sepertinya duizzang sedang memperhatikan mu.."

" Yaa! Channie jangan ganggu Kris! Aiss—"

Pekikan dari baekyun membuat Chanyeol meringis. Kris memberikan senyum sinisnya pada Tao yang membuat namja panda itu terlihat semakin menderita. Dio mengajak Tao dan Kai untuk makan siang bersama, meski tidak ingin bersama Tao dengan ajakan namja mungil yang saat ini bersetatus sebagai namjachingunya ahirnya Kai mengikuti Tao dan Dio.  
Tao mengangguk setelah nampannya terisi penuh, ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk Dio dan Kai. Langkah Tao terhenti saat mendapati seorang namja tegap berdiri di hadapannya, ia mendongak dan memberikan nampannya pada Kris.  
Kris hanya menatapi Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara senang dan sedih menerima perlakuan Tao. Ada sesuatu yang aneh menjalar dalam tubuhnya, ia hanya menatapi makanan yang Tao berikan setelah duduk di pojokan kantin.

_Tao-ie? Bukan ini yang aku mau.._

Chanyeol duduk di samping Kris, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat namja tampan itu hanya menatapi makanannya. Saat mengangkat kepalanya ia mendapati Dio yang menatap marah kearah Kris, tatapan yang sungguh baru ia lihat dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa kau mengambil jatah makan siang Tao? Apa yang membuatnya begitu memperdulikanmu?"

" itu bukan urusanmu jadi jangan ikut campur.."

Ucapan dingin Kris membuat Kai melotot, bagaimanapun ia tidak terima jika namja manis di hadapannya di perlakukan dingin terlebih itu mengenai namja yang menjadi saingan cintanya. Kai ingin maju setidaknya memukul namja blonde di hadapannya namun seseorang menggenggam tangannya erat seakan tidak mengijinkan ia melakukan niatannya-Dio.

" apa salah Tao padamu sehingga Tao begitu tunduk padamu? Tao adalah orang yang baik.."

" jangan memprofokasiku! Kau tidak tau siapa Huang Zitao.."

Kris melangkah pergi.

" kau yang tidak tau Tao.."

Ucapan Dio sedikit banyak membuat Kris geram, kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih mengerti Tao membuatnya kesal masih melekat di pikirannya.  
Dio hanya menatapi makanan yang seharusnya milik Tao dengan tatapan iba, hingga sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya menyadarkan jika ia tidak sendiri. Tiba –tiba saja wajah ibanya berubah menjadi wajah blusing dan tentu saja Kai sangat menikmati perubahan yang terjadi pada namja di pelukannya.

" Kau membuatku kesal karna mementingkan namja panda itu.."

" ta—tapi Tao chi-nguku..di—"

Kai tidak memperdulikan ucapan Dio yang ada ia malah mencium bibir Dio yang kontan membuat semua orang yang ada di sana speechless. Chanyeol menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia melangkah mencari udara bebas mengngingat di kantin Kai sedang mencium Dio dengan agresif.  
Chanyeol mencari dimana sosok namja imut lainnya yang selalu menjadikan hidupnya lebih berwarna, seorang yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya setiap kali ia berbicara, bercanda, tersenyum dan tertawa.

" Baeeekkie—"

Suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berlari mendekatinya.

" wae?"

Tanya Baekhyun sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis, tidak lama Chanyeol mengambil laptop di pangkuan Baekhyun dan membaringkan dirinya membuat paha Baekhyun menjadi bantalan. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati kelakuan namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu, ia terlalu hafal dengan kelakuan kekanakan Chanyeol.

" Waeyo Channie?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sambil tetap menutup matanya, ia menikmati setiap belaian yang Baekhyun berikan di rambutnya.

" melihat Kai dengan terang-terangan mengatakan cinta dan cemburu pada Kyungsoo..melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo memperhatikan duizzang..membuatku merasa aku orang terbodoh.."

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

" sudah lama aku mencintai seseorang..ia adalah warna dalam hidupku..namun entah mengapa aku tidak berani mengatakan rasa cintaku, aku takut ia menjauhiku, aku takut ia pergi meninggalkan duniaku yang terasa hangat saat bersamanya.."

Entah apa yang membuat ucapan Chanyeol begitu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun.

" ..aku mencintainya..sangat hingga aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.."

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, sekuat tenaga namja manis itu menahan air mata yang entah sampai kapan ia bisa menahannya untuk tidak tumpah.

" –sayangnya dia tidak pernah melihatku.."

" kaupun tidak pernah melihatku..chanie.."

Ucap Baekhyun lirih, Chanyeol merasakan sedikit aneh saat pipinya basah. Mata Chanyeol langsung membulat saat mendapati baekhyun berusaha menutupi air matanya.

" Baekkie? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

" aniya, aku pergi dulu.."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas menatapi punggung Baekhyun.

" Tidak taukah orang itu adalah kau?"

-Next

Huhuhuhu asyiiik mulai deh tu pair pada nongol hhuhuhuhu sempat khawatir juga aku bakal ke jerumus lagi semakin dalam ke School 2013 hahahaha ahirnya dikit-dikit lupzz


	4. Chapter 5

Saat kau jantungmu berdetak tidak normal dan hanya tertuju padanya bukankah itu cinta? masihkah kau mengingat masa lalu? dimana masa itu menjadikan hari ini kau jau dengan cintamu

Kris-Tao|Kai-Do

enjoyed

Preview

" Baekkie? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

" aniya, aku pergi dulu.."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas menatapi punggung Baekhyun.

" Tidak taukah orang itu adalah kau?"

Tao membuka matanya menyadari seseorang mendekatinya.

" berhentilah berlaku seperti malaikat huang zi Tao!"

" ge—"

" kau tau? Aku benar-benar muak bertemu denganmu..bahkan selama 3 tahun tidak bertemu kau sudah masuk kelas yang sama denganku? Apa kau mengancam mereka? Atau keluargamu menyogok mereka?"

" ge—"

" berhentilah pura-pura menjadi orang yang baik, kau bukan malaikat! Kau iblis!"

Sesak,itulah yang kini Tao rasakan. Ia hanya bisa menatap mata Kris lewat sela-sela rambutnya yang hamper menutupi mata indahnya, mata indah yang selalu tersembunyi dalam beberapa waktu yang lama.

_" kau sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu..brengsek dan iblis.."_

Ucapan Kris selalu terngiang di kepala Tao, bahkan hingga ia dirumah. Rumah megah yang amat sepi.

_" ge—mianata.."_

Tao kembali meringkuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya tanpa melepaskan seragam yang sudah dua hari melekat ditubuhnya. Seorang maid masuk dan membungkuk di depannya dengan hormat.

" seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo menunggu di depan gerbang, apa anda akan menemuinya?"

" biarkan dia masuk, dan bawakan kami cemilan.."

Maid tersebut hanya mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu kamar Tao.  
Dio mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat kemewahan yang ada di hadapannya, ruangan dengan keindahan desain dan terlihat dari perabotannya terlihat mahal. Ia berhenti di sebuah pintu bersama maid yang kini sedang mengetuk pintu.

" Tuam muda..Tuan Kyungsoo sudah datang.."

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Maid itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Dio untuk masuk sendiri.

" Tolong ajak tuan muda untuk makan..sejak ia pulang ia belum makan.."

" eh?"

Setelah maid pergi, Dio masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan bercat biru tua dengan nuansa gelap dan mendapati seorang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang besar masih dengan menggunakan baju yang sama yang Dio kenakan.

" Tao-ie?"

" eugh.."

Tao meleguh dan mendudukkan dirinya, sedikit ia menyipitkan matanya untuk mengetahui namja yang kini berada di ambang tempat tidurnya.

" hyuuuuung..!"

Seketika Tao menarik Dio kedalam pelukannya membuat Dio langsung roboh kedalam pelukan namja tinggi itu. Keduanya langsung bercengkramah dengan Dio yang benar-benar over protektif pada Tao dan menyuruh namja yang baru ia ketahui lebih muda darinya 3 tahun itu untuk makan.

" pantas saja kau seperti panda kurang gizi, jangan-jangan sejak kemarin kau tidak makan? Aigo—Taoie kau ini! Agh! Kalau saja si Kamjong itu tidak seenaknya menjadikannya pacar pasti sudah ku bawakan bekal untukmu.."

" hehemm—eummssummpp—ddammpp"

" habiskan makanan di mulutmu!"

Tao menatap protes kearah Dio yang masih saja menyuapinya makanan sedangkan ia masih memiliki banyak makanan di mulutnya.

" hyung! Kau tidak kira-kira menyuapiku!"

" benarkah? Biasanya begitu kok—"

Dua namja polos itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang bersama, sedang dalam sifat yang sama-sama polos bahkan mereka terlihat seperti dua namja bodoh yang sedang belajar bersama. Begitulah para maid yang tidak sengaja melihat keduanya bercengkrama di ruang tamu.

" –jinca?Kai mengatakan itu?"

" ne, dia mengatakan akan menikahiku—tapi aku menolak, aku takut dengannya.."

" oooh—kau takut?"

" iya, jika ada di sampingnya dadaku serasa berdetak begitu keras dan seperti aliran darah terpompa ke kepalaku semua.."

Tao manggut-manggut.

" mungkin memang dia memiliki hawa menyeramkan.."

" benarkan?"

Kedua namja itu Nampak setuju dengan pikiran mereka berbeda dengan dua orang maid yang sedang menahan tawa atas kepolosan dua orang itu.

" Tuan muda Tao memang polos.."

" Chingunya juga fufufufu"

Tao dan Dio yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka menoleh bingung.

" Key? Onew? Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

Dua namja yang dipanggil langsung menghilangkan tawa mereka dan mengangguk meminta maaf namun tidak mudah untuk berkelit dengan seorang Huang Zi Tao karna saat tatapan ingin tau itu keluar dari matanya tidak akan ada yang bisa menolaknya.

" eum mianhe, kami tersenyum dan mengganggu anda karena melihat kalian terlalu polos.."

Key memberikan deathglarenya pada namja yang kini sedang menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Tao ahirnya menyeret dua namja itu untuk duduk di sofa yang langsung di ampit oleh Tao dan Dio.

" wae? Wae?"

" eum..bagaimana ya—aku tidak yakin kalian berdua akan mengerti—"

Ucap Key ragu-ragu melihat tatapan penasaran dua bocah berbeda umur dan berbeda sifat itu. Ahirnya Onew mengangguk dan tersenyum mengarahkan pandangannya pada Dio yang di ikuti Tao.

" yang Kyungso-ssi rasakan pada orang bernama kamjong bukan rasa takut, namun rasa cinta.."

" sarang?"

" Perasaan dimana ingin pergi dari seseorang saat berada di dekatnya, perasaan ingin meledak saat dia ada disekitar kita, perasaan hangat yang menjalar saat orang itu menyentuhnya itu adalah perasaan cinta terhadap seseorang.."

Dio mengangguki perkataan Onew.

" tapi saat Kai tidak di sampingku disini sakit.."

Key tersenyum.

" anak-anak yang polos! Itu namanya kau merindukannya, dan akan aku pastikan kau pasti memiliki beribu perasaan yang tidak kau ketahui maknanya pada orang itu benar?"

Dio mengerjapkan matanya tanda ia kaget.  
Key menebak dengan tepat apa yang ada dihatinya, Taopun tersenyum mengangguk-angguk mendapati Key mulai berceramah panjang lebar tentang perasaan cinta. Percakapan mereka terpotong dengan suara mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah Tao. Tao mendesah dan berdiri.

" Onew! Key! Antar Dio hyung pulang—"

" eh aku bisa sendiri!"

Tao hanya menggeleng dan sedikit memberikan senyum.  
Dio menatap dua namja yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

" aku tidak tau jika Tuan muda memiliki chingu sepertimu? Yang aku tau dia hanya berteman dengan namja tinggi dan sedikit tampan meski aku lebih tampan darinya.."

" hahaha, Key! Tuan Kris itu lebih tampan darimu hahaha, lagian Kris-ssi bukannya sudah ke luar negeri dan membuat Tuan muda jadi seperti sekarang? Sudahlah, tidak baik bergosip.."

" chogy, bisa turunkan aku di sini saja? Aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat.."

Onew dan Key mengangguk dan meninggalkan Dio disamping halte yang tidak jauh dari wilayah keluarga Tao. Keduanya tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan namja manis itu. Dio melirik jam tangan yang ada di ttangannya, sedikit ia tersenyum melihat benda yang melingkar amat manis di tangannya.

"—aku harus memberitahu Kai kalau aku juga mencintainya..hehe"

Dio mengaduk-aduk tasnya.  
Tao bingung saat kembali keruang tamu ia sudah mendapati dua namja yang tadi ia tugaskan untuk mengantar Dio sudah kembali.

"—Kyungsoo-ssi menyuruh kami menurunkannya di halte dekat supermarket.."

" aiss, itu masih jauh dari rumahnya.."

Tao mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara phonsel yang berbeda dengan yang biasa ia kenal dan mendapati phonsel flip berwarna hijau milik Dio bordering indah di dekat sofa.

" bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan phonselnya?"

Saat ingin kembali kekamarnya Tao melihat dua orang tuanya tengah berdiam diri di ruang makan, ia menghela nafas mencoba mengabaikan apa yang sebentr lagi akan terjadi.  
Lima detik! Waktu yang Tao dapatkan untuk kembali mendapati ketenngan rumahnya, lima detik untuk memulai keributan yang terjadi antara kedua orang tuanya. Key dan Onew hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat keadaan rumah dimana dua majikannya berperang mulut tanpa tau anak mereka tersiksa dan selalu berusaha melarikan diri. Key , Onew dan beberapa maid adalah saksi hidup bagaimana keluarga Huang. Dengan air mata yang tak lagi bisa menjadikan tameng kekuatannya Tao berlari kesegala arah, keluar dari rumah megah kebanggaan kedua orang tuannya dan tidak perduli kemana kakinya membawanya.

" YAAA! JANGAN SENTUH NAMJACHINGUKU!"

Suara itu! Tao menghentikan larinya mencari sumber suara, Tao sadar dimana ia berada dan memasang kuda-kuda. Mata panda Tao dimanjakan oleh pemandangan dimana seorang namja tengah meronta dan berusaha melawan beberapa namja kuat yang mengelilinginya, mata panda itu terbelalak saat matanya menangkap sosok tidak berdaya yang terdiam di dinding menatap kosong dan jangan lupakan ia sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian.

" KAU!?APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA CHINGUKU!?"

Pekikan Tao membuat beberapa namja itu kaget dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benar-benar ketakutan.

" Black Shadow!"

" NEOH!"

Tao tidak memperdulikan teriakan mereka dan menghajar mereka tanpa ampun, membiarkan namja berkulit Tan mendekati seorang yang benar-benar terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"—Kyung—"

" SHIRIO!"

Dio menampik tangan Kai, ia terlihat sangat ketakutan hingga ia melihat Tao berlari kearahnya.

" hyung—"

" hiks..Taoie.."

Tao mengangguk pada Kai yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari namja itu. Setelah membawa Dio ke apartemen Kai, Tao menatap Kai untuk minta penjelasan.

" molla, aku datang mereka sedang menyentuh Kyungsoo..aiss!"

" akan aku bunuh mereka jika sampai ada yang terjadi dengan Dio hyung.."

Mereka berdua terdiam hingga suara teriakan menginterupsi mereka.

" hyung!?"

" hiks! Tao!"

Tao langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan memeluk Dio yang benar-benar ketakutan, Kai hanya bisa melihat dari luar karna takut Dio kembali menolaknya. Tao benar-benar memberikan perhatiannya dengan baik dan mencoba membantu Dio selama beberapa hari di rumah Kai. Hari ini Kai harus menahan kesalnya saat melihat Taemin memasuki rumahnya mengikuti Tao, ia benar-benar harus menjaga amarahnya demi namja manis yang kini mengangguk-angguk di hadapannya. Setelah lama Tao dan Taemin mengangguk pada Kai.

" masuklah—"

" shireoh! Kau mau aku di usir namjachinguku dirumahku sendiri?"

" –Jongin, Kyungsoo membutuhkanmu.."

Kai menatap Taemin tidak terima namun saat melihat Tao yang mengangguk ahirnya ia menyerah dan masuk kedalam.

" kami akan pergi, jika ada apa-apa panggil aku atau Taemin-songsae"

Ucapan Tao haanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan lirih yang jelas tidak terlihat oleh kedua orang yang kini tengah berlalu dari apartement Kai. Dio mengarahkan pandangan matanya kedepan dan mendapati Kai berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan khawatir.

" Kai—"

Tidak ada jawaban, bukan karna Kai marah namun karna ini pertama kali ia mendengar Dio memanggil namanya.

" hiks—mianata Kai—aku-aku—Kai!putuskan aku!"

" mwo?!"

Dio menunduk masih terisak.

"—kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dan bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri tidak sepertiku..hiks aku telah kotor..aku—eump"

Kai menekan tengkuk Dio, tidak membiarkan namja itu menolaknya hingga perlahan penolakan Dio menyusut dan berubah.

"—aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi!justru maafkan aku yang terlambat menolongmu sehingga namja-namja itu menyentuhmu..mianhe.."

Ahirnya Dio menangis di pelukan Kai.  
Semua mata terpaku melihat apa yang mereka lihat bagaimana seorang namja tinggi member pelajaran pada beberapa namja yang ia temui di hadapannya dengan tangan kosong.  
Tao memasang wajah garangnya dan memukuli beberapa namja yang sudah berani mengusiknya dengan beberapa jurus wushunya hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang dan membentur dinding.

" pergilah—aku akan mengurus namja ini!"

Ucapan dingin dari Kris membuat Tao menatapnya, membiarkan rasa sakit diperutnya demi menatap namja tampan yang memberikannya tatapan kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

" kau benar-benar tidak berubah Huang Zi Tao!"

" a—"

" tidak cukupkah kau menghancurkan masa depanku kini kau ingin menghancurkan masa depan orang? Tidak cukupkah hanya mematahkan tanganku sekarang kau ingin mematahkan tangan-tangan orang itu?! Ah, atau karna kedua orang tuamu itu masih memanjakanmu hingga kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya?! Kau benar-benar iblis Zi Tao!"

Sakit itulah yang Tao rasakan saat mendapatkan ucapan Kris yang ia tujukan padanya.  
Kris meninggalkan Tao sendirian, meninggalkan panda manisnya menangis akibat perkataan yang sebenarnya juga melukai dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Kris ingin memeluk Tao dan menyalurkan cintanya namun ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

" Xiumin, kau tau dimana duizzang?"

" ada apa kau menanyakan duizzang? Bukankah kalian sudah berdamai?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh namja cantik yang tengah memainkan phonselnya.

" kalau bukan karna Kai aku juga tidak ingin mencari namja panda itu! Aiss, dimana dia? Kau tau alamat rumahnya?"

" ani, tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol mungkin dia tau. Waeyo Kai menanyakan Zitao?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan mengajak Luhan meninggalkan kelas.

next

huftt-huffttt..jadi bingung kelanjutannya?


	5. Chapter 6

Kisah cinta tak selamanya sama..aku mencintaimu berbeda dengan dia mencintai kekasihnya..Berkali-kali kau menyakitiku, berkali-kali kau membuat jantungku berdebar, berkali-kali kau melindungiku itulah cintaku..aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku tidak bisa lepas dari jeratmu meski berulangkali kau menyakitiku..

" mianhe disni Taorisnya rada dikit"

enjoyed

Preview

" Xiumin, kau tau dimana duizzang?"

" ada apa kau menanyakan duizzang? Bukankah kalian sudah berdamai?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh namja cantik yang tengah memainkan phonselnya.

" kalau bukan karna Kai aku juga tidak ingin mencari namja panda itu! Aiss, dimana dia? Kau tau alamat rumahnya?"

" ani, tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol mungkin dia tau. Waeyo Kai menanyakan Zitao?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan mengajak Luhan meninggalkan kelas.

Happy Reading-

Taemin mulai mengabsen satu persatu penghuni kelas, ssedikit ia menggeleng pada Minho yang juga ikut dalam kelas dan berdiri di belakang.

" sudah seminggu Zitao absen tanpa alasan yang jelas, apa ada yang tau apakah duizzang ada masalah?"

Pertaanyaan Taemin dibalas dengan gelengan ttidak tau dan langsung saja semua anak menoleh pada Kris yang berahir pada Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu mengangguk lesu sambil menggeleng.

" terahir aku bertemu dengannya, dia sedang terlihat marah dan kesal.."

" apa kau tau alamat rumahnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" aku dan Baekhyun nanti akan kerumahnya.."

" baguslah..jja! kita lanjutkan kelas kita.."

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus berurusan dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang memaksa ikut karna ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dari Kai dan jangan lupakan namja tampan yang hanya diam saat Chanyeol mengajaknya ikut.  
Semua mata terpana dengan keadaan rumah megah di depan mereka kecuali Kris yang memang sudah sering datang kerumah megah itu dulu-ya dulu saat Kris dan Tao masih sering bersama, sebelum kejadian yang membuat mereka harus seperti orang asing.

" Yeolie, benarkah ini rumah Zitao?"

" aku tidak akan salah mendapatkan alamat Baekie..kajja!"

Chanyeol pun sebenarnya sangsi dengan alamat yang ia dapat, di karenakan keseharian Tao tidak mencerminkan dia orang yang punya. Pintu gerbang terbuka saat mobil Kris memasuki area rumah. Kelima namja itu kemudian turun dan berjalan sedikit jauh dari tempat Kris memarkirkan mobilnya, Kris hanya bisa diam memandang pemandangan luar rumah yang sama sekali tidak berubah bahkan Kris masih bisa melihat patunng panda gagal yang sempat ia buat untuk Tao masih terpajang di taman sekeliling rumah megah milik Tao. Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja berpakaian maid yang tersenyum ramah.

" ada yang perlu saya bantu? Silahkan masuk dan duduk—"

" eum, kami chingu Huang Zi Tao! Apa dia tinggal disini? Aku Park Chanyeol.."

Maid tersebut mengangguk, Nampak begitu jelas suasana raut wajah yang tadinya sedikit bersemangat kini terlihat begitu murung. Tidak ada yang berani mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan menunggu maid tersebut mengatakan sesuatu.

" Jung-ssi, apa ada kabar dari tuan dan nyonya besar?"

Suara yang begitu akrab di telinga Kris, ia menoleh pada seorang namja yang terlihat sangat berwibawah dengan stelan jas hitam ala FBI berjalan dengan lunglai. Maid yang di tanyai langsung berdiri dan menggeleng.

" ck, orang tua model apa mereka—"

Gumanan Onew membuat Kris semakin merasakan dejavu.

" Tuan muda?"

" keadaannya masih sama—"

'GREB' Onew menatap kaget namja yang menangkap lengan kanannya, Kris menatapnya penuh Tanya kearah Onew dan jangan lupakan wajah dingin yang menuntut penjelasan dari Kris.

" Kris-ssi? Kau?"

" Apa yang terjadi pada Tao?!"

Onew langsung balik menatap Kris dengan sedikit berbinar,

" Kris-ssi! Jinca itu kau? Ya Tuhan aku bersyukur kau datang kemari, tuan muda membutuhkanmu! Dia sedang koma—"

"MWO?!"

Kekagetan tentang Kris yang ternyata kenal dengan namja yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh harap bertambah dengan kenyataan keadaan orang yang mereka cari sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka berpindah kerumah sakit kecuali maid, Onew menunjukkan ruang rawat Tao. Dimana mereka bisa melihat Tao terbujur lemah dnegan selang yang berada di sekitaran tubuhnya.

" a-pa yang terjadi pada Zitao?"

Tanya Chanyeol.  
Namja Park itu sudah mati-matian menghentikan proses analisa nya yang biasanya akan menanyakan sesuatu dengan cerewet dan mendetail kini sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan gejolak dan nalurinya sebagai reporter.

" tuan muda mencoba mengahiri hidupnya dengan menyayat pergelangan tangannya dua minggu lalu, setelah ia mendengar bahwa kedua orang tuanya bercerai di belakang mereka..kasihan Tuan muda. Selama ini ia sudah cukup menderita namun masih saja Tuhan mengujinya dengan berbagai masalah yang akupun tidak akan tahan dengan semua itu..Kris-ssi, kau dekat dengan tuan muda kan? Kau tau setelah kau pergi meninggalkannya dia sama sekali seperti mayat hidup, dia amat menyayangimu seperti hyungnya sendiri, dia amat bergantung denganmu dulu namun semenjak kau pergi tuan muda sama sekali tidak pernah bergantung pada siapapun sekarang. Bahkan untuk masalah sekecil apapun ia akan menyelesaikannya sendiri..aku kasihan padanya.."

__" Tao—"

Onew mendesah menatap wajah Tao dari balik kaca, ia tidak terlihat amat khawatir melihat keadaan namja panda yang kini tidak terlihat baik dengan selang yang mengelilinginya untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

" Key bilang tuan muda ahir-ahir ini sering mengigau menggumankan kata maaf, aku tidak tau apa maksudnya tapi—mungkin itu ia tunjukkan pada seseorang yang amat ia sayangi dan jika tebakanku benar orang itu adalah kau..Kris-ssi—"

Wajah tampan yang biasanya dengan mudah menyihir siapa saja yang melihatnya kini terlihat begitu lusuh, air mata yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan dihadapan orang kini keluar dengan sendirinya demi seorang yang tengah ia genggam tangannya, demi seseorang yang tidak pernah ingin ia sakiti namun ternyata tanpa ia tau ia menyakitinya. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Onew ahirnya Kris tau semua yang terjadi pada panda manis di hadapannya. Kris sadar rasa sakit yang ia alami saat mengingat Tao saat ia berada di Canada adalah bukan kalau itu bukan rasa sakit karna kejadian saat Tao tidak sengaja mendorong nya kejalanan yang membuat Kris harus kehilangan kesempatannya untuk menjadi atlet, bukan rasa sakit itu! Namun rasa sakit saat melihat wajah manis itu terlihat ketakutan, rasa sakit saat namja panda itu meminta maaf dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya, rasa sakit yang ia yakini adalah rasa cintanya untuk namja panda yang selalu dan selalu ada dipikirannya. Kris terisak menggenggam erat tangan Tao tanpa memperdulikan beberapa namja akan melihat kelakuannya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Tao.

" sudahlah—aku yakin si duizzang itu bisa melewati ini semua, kau bisa meliat selama ini ia bisa—"

" Tapi Hunnie—aku merasa bersalah, aku tidak tau dia begitu menderita—a—"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan kini mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat senyum lembut namja yang beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi namjachingunya.

" kau tau? Selama ini bukan kau yang membully duizzang itu, bukan kau ataupun si Kamjong jelek itu tapi aku..jadi tenanglah, saat semua keadaan telah membaik namja tampan yang menjadi namjachingu Xi Lu Han akan meminta maaf pada si panda cina dengan tulus..kau mengerti kata-kata pangeranmu ini princess?"

Luhan tersenyum mengangguk, tidak ada hal lain yang membuatnya bisa tenang kecuali kata-kata Sehun yang jika sudah mengeluarkan sikap seriusnya berarti ia akan menepati apa yang ia katakana. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah kawasan apartemen, Sehun bisa saja menyewa taxi untuk mengantar mereka keapartemen milik Kai yang tidak berada jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Tao dirawat namun ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan menderita karna kelakuannya. Ya- Sehun dan Kai adalah sahabat Luhan sejak kecil jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka sama-sama saling tahu kelemahan masing-masing. Tentang Luhan yang pobia terhadap angkutan umum terutama taxi karna pernah diculik saat ia bersama mamanya berlibur beruntung Luhan memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas untuk mengenali tempat asing hingga ia bisa kembali kerumahnya dengan selamat meski harus sering ke psikater. Atau tentang Sehun yang hanya akan bersikap manis terhadap orang yang menurutnya nyaman bahkan meskipun itu Kai atau Luhan jika Sehun merasa tidak nyaman maka ia tidak akan menghiraukan. Atau tentang Kai yang memilih untuk hidup sendiri menghilangkan nama marga dari appanya dan memakai marga eomanya yang telah meninggal karna tidak menyukai keputusan appanya yang menikah dengan orang lain, ia memutuskan semua hubungan keluarga bahkan ia juga memutuskan hubungan saudara dengan hyung satu-satunya yang selalu menjaganya setelah eomanya meninggal karna hyungnya menyetujui pernikahan appanya. Semua begitu complex jika harus meneruskan mendalami keadaan persahabatan mereka bertiga.  
Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kesebuah café kecil dan mendudukkan namja cantik yang masih memandangnya bingung.

" tunggu di sini aku akan pesankan minuman.."

" tapi kita—Kai-?"

" dia akan mengerti, kau belum makan sejak pagi.."

Luhan selalu tidak bisa membantah jika Sehun sudah menghawatirkan dirinya, ia akan tersipu malu sambil mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Tidak lama namja berkulit putih pucat itu datang dengan dua gelas buble tea dan disusul dengan pelayan café yang mengikutinya sambil membawa pesanan Sehun.

"—Kai, aku akan tiba di apartemenmu sekitar 15 menit lagi, tidak apa kan?"

" Aiss, kau amat mengganggu! Terserah! Kau kencan saja dengan rusa kerdil itu dulu, aku sedang sibuk!eugghh—"

Sehun menatap phonselnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" YA! KAMJONG! Jangan bilang kau-?!"

" aiss, jangan ganggu aku! Aiss—kau membuat baby-Soo menunggu! Sudah jangan ganggu aku!-tutututtutttt—"

Tawa garing Sehun mengundang tatapan penuh Tanya dari namja yang kini tengah menikmati sosis panggang kesukaannya.

" wae? Apa dia marah karna kita terlambat?"

" ani, bahkan dia menyuruh kita kecan dulu supaya kita tidak mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Kyungsoo..ckck Kai sudah gila"

Gumanan Sehun hanya berbuah pandangan aneh dari Luhan yang tidak mengerti arah perkataan dari Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti Luhan masih bingung dengan ucapannya hanya tersenyum sambil menyuapi makanan kedalam mulut Luhan.

" Lulu.."

" heum—"

" sarangaheo, Xi Luhan"

Luhan sadar sesadarnya jika Sehun amat mencintainya. Namun ia tidak terlalu bisa mengekspresikan cintanya sebagai balasan untuk namja tampan yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

" Luhaaan—"

Namja cantik itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang ia akui cantik di ikuti dengan seorang namja cantik berpipi cubby.

" kalian? Kencan? Aigoo—ternyata si Chanchan ketinggalan berita tentang kalian—"

Sehun mengangguk pada Lay untuk sekedar memberi hormat pada adik sepupu Luhan, yah meski dia dan Kai termasuk gank yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang karna sering mengganggu , namun mereka tidak akan mengganggu namja satu itu, namja bernama lengkap Yang Yi Xhing dikarenakan Luhan sangat menyayangi namja cerewet itu.

" annyeong Xiumin.."

Xiumin mengangguk mengikuti langkah Lay yang dengan seenaknya menghabiskan minuman Luhan dan sukses membuat Sehun mengelus dadanya pergi memesankan minuman tambahan untuk Luhan dan kedua orang yang baru saja bergabung.

" Lu—hikss.."

" Wae?"

Luhan menepuk pundak Lay yang kini menangis sesenggukan, Sehun yang sudah kembali dengan pesanannya hanya mengenyitkan keningnya melihat adegan Luhan dan Lay karna bingung.

" apa karna dia?"

Pertanyaan Luhan diangguki Lay yang masih menangis malah kini ia menangis memeluk Luhan posesif membuat wajah cerah Sehun semakin menyurut karna tidak terima namjachingunya di peluk orang lain termasuk Lay.

" aku bingung dan kasian padanya..bisakah kau menasehatinya? Aku kasihan saat melihatnya dipermalukan di depan umum tadi, beruntung reporter gila itu pergi bersama kalian kalau tidak kau sudah dapat mengakses bagaimana wajahnya saat namja itu mempermalukan sepupumu di blog milik Chanyeol…"

" memangnya ada apa hyung?"

Tanya Sehun yang sudah sedikit terlihat relax melihat adegan namjachingunya dan Lay, Xiumin mengangkat bahunya.

" –surat itu, surat yang semalam aku tulis untuk Suho..hikss dia mengabaikannya! Dia meminta seseorang membacakannya dan orang itu tidak bisa membaca tulisan hangulku hiksss.."

Luhan mengenyitkan keningnya mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja bertumbuh pendek dengan pipi cubby bak Baozie cina di samping Sehun.

" Chen membacanya—dan kau tau? Semua huruf-huruf hangul yang Lay tulis dengan susah payah menjadi sebuah lelucon karna Chen..dan memang tulisannya parah.."

Ucap Xiumin sambil mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan.

" hikss—dia tidak suka orang yang bodoh! Dia tidak mau menoleh padaku! Hikss.."

" bodoh!? Hah benar memang kau terlalu bodoh hyung—bukannya jika dia tidak suka orang yang bodoh itu berarti kau harus menjadi pintar? Jika ia tidak mau menoleh padamu pasksa saja ia menoleh padamu..semuanya akan beres—"

" HUNIIE!"

Sehun mengangkan bahunya, ia melihat Luhan kesal karna kata-katanya dan perlahan ia melangkah pergi. Marah? Bukan-Sehun bukan orang yang akan marah dengan gampangnya apalagi pada Luhan. Ia hanya ingin memberikan waktu luang untuk Luhan dan saudaranya tanpa ia mengganggu seperti tadi.  
Tangan Sehun merogoh phonselnya yang berbunyi ia menghela nafas kemudian menyentuh phonselnya menerima panggilan.

" ne appa?"

" mwo? Kim Jong Woon? Rapat? Eumm—"

Mata sipit Sehun memincing mencoba memikirkan sesuatu dan ahirnya sukses membuat namja itu menyunggingkan senyum simpul di wajahnya.

" Ok.."

Sinar mentari menyelimuti seluruh ujung dunia menyesap kedalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih legam yang menghiasi seluruh isi ruangan.

" Joonmyuuuuunieee—palliwa! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Teriakan 3 oktaf seorang yeoja dari sudut dapur membuat suasana rumah terasa ramai. Suho mendesah dan duduk di tempat duduknya setelah mengucapkan salam pada kedua orang tuanya dan seorang yeoja mungil yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

" Yesung-ah—benarkah kau akan pergi kejepang? Bagaimana denganku? Rumah akan sepi—"

" kau ini, tidak ingatkah ada dua anakmu?"

Wookie menoleh malas pada dua anaknya yang kini sibuk dengan kesibukan sendiri. Suho dengan Koran, dan Yewook putrid kecilnya mulai meniru kegiatan oppanya dengan membaca majalah bisnis milik Yesung. Yesung tersenyum..

" ah! Kau ingat anak Zaomi? Dia tinggal sendiri di korea aku yakin kau akan senang dengan anak itu-"

" yeoja?"

" sejak kapan Zaomi punya anak yeoja?"

Yesung menggeleng mengerti kelemahan otak istrinya yang kadang terlalu lambat untuk konect.

"Ini kunci apartemen anak itu, kata Zaomi jika anak itu tidak di paksa dia tidak akan mau menuruti kata-kata orang"

Suho tidak begitu perduli dengan apa yang kedua orang tuanya bicarakan dan sibuk dengan kegiatan rutinnya.  
Tidak ada yang berubah sejak Suho mempermalukan Lay di kelasnya, sebenarnya Suho sudah berjaga-jaga jika berita tentangnya telah tersebar oleh Chanyeol namun sepertinya si biang informasi itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali dia bermanja disisi namja manis dengan rambut merah anggur.

" ckckck..kalian ini! Baiklah kita akan menjalani tes awal untuk ujian mendatang.."

" Yaaaaahhh"

Ucapan Minho langsung di sambut gelengan panjang oleh anak-anak kelas. Suho hanya mengangguk. Bukan hal yang sulit jika harus berkutat dengan soal-soal dadakan yang sering Minho berikan. Semua bersiap dengan soal-soal yang mulai dibagikan hingga suara pintu bergeser membuat mereka serempak menoleh kearah pintu. Taemin tersenyum menyambut Dio yang digandeng mesra Kai, bahkan keduanya berjalan menuju bangku mereka tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tidak percaya Minho. Di susul dengan sepasang kekasih lainnya yang langsung duduk di bangkunya masing masing, saat ingin menegur mereka seorang berlari mendekati pintu, Lay terlihat tergesa-gesa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Ya! Apa kalian anggap sekolah ini taman bermain?"

" ani songsae! Hanya-hanya aku minta di ajari mereka sebelum masuk kelas! Mian-ini semua salahku..mianhe.."

Minho menatap Taemin meminta persetujuan yang ahirnya diangguki oleh namja cantik yang berdiri di belakang tempat duduk anak-anak. Setelah beberapa waktu terlampaui semua lembar jawaban dan soal terkumpul di depan meja Minho, sekilas namja bermata bulat itu menoleh kearah Lay dan gerombolan Kai secara bergantian.

_' sebenarnya siapa yang diajari dan siapa yang mengajari?'_

Taemin tersenyum menatap anak-anak kelas yang terlihat menyesal dengan jawaban yang mereka tulis di lembar jawaban.

" masih ada waktu beberapa menit, eum Chan?"

" ne, Songsaenim!"

" bagaimana keadaan Zitao?"

" eum dia sedikit demam.."

Taemin mengangguk dan menyuruh Chanyeol duduk. Baekhyun menatap namja di sampingnya dengan pandangan iba, ia tau Chanyeol tidak ingin berbohong tentang suatu hal namun ia harus berbohong demi Tao dan jangan lupakan tatapan Kai yang mengangguk puas dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang membuat namja bersuara berat itu menoleh sedikit kaget namun tidak lama tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi miliknya.

" gomawo—Baekkie"

Jam istirahat telah usai, Lay berlari mengejar Suho yang berjalan perlahan kekelas mereka.

" Suho-ssi! Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan nilai lebih dari rata-rata!"

Suho hanya terdiam tidak memperdulikan apa yang Lay katakana hingga namja berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan berhenti di depan Suho.

" kalau aku mendapatkan hasil yang baik dalam ujian tadi apa—apa aku bisa menyukaimu?"

"cih, terserah kau! Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

" Jinca?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Suho karna namja itu telah berjalan mendahului Lay. Lay tersenyum mengikuti langkah Suho. Ia tidak begitu perduli dengan tatapan mengiba anak-anak sekolah yang melihatnya tidak pernah berhenti mendekati Suho meski Suho sudah menolaknya berulang kali.  
Heechul dan Hankyung memincingkan pandangannya saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh di sudut sekolah, mereka berjalan perlahan mendekati seorang yang sepertinya sedang memata-matai orang dan saat mereka semakin dekat mereka menyadari jika mengenal yeoja berpenampilan aneh di depannya.

" kau sedang memata-matai anakmu, Wookie?"

" hahaha! Tidak perlu aku tidak sedang mematai anakku, biarkan saja dia..EH?"

Kata-kata Wookie berganti menjadi kekagetan saat menyadari suara yang sangat familiar, ia menoleh dan mendapati Heechul yang sedang berkacak pinggang dan jangan lupakan namja cina yang ada di belakangnya.

" hehe—Oppa..annyeong.."

" ck, ada apa kau kemari? Menjemput Joonmyeon? Aku kira kau terlalu pagi menjemput anak itu.."

Wookie hanya tersenyum ga jelas menerima tarikan di telinganya, ya beginilah yang selalu terjadi jika ia bertemu dengan Heechul.  
Di ruang kepala sekolah Wookie menceritakan maksud kedatangannya yang di angguki oleh Hankyung sebagai tindakan tidak wajar sedangkan Heechul hanya mengelus dadanya mendapati istri kesayangan sepupunya terlalu polos.

" baiklah aku akan membantumu, eum tetaplah diam disini! Dan jangan mengacau!"

" jinca oppa?"

" turunkan oktaf suaramu! Aku tidak tuli!"

Lay tersenyum bercerita pada Xiumin dan hanya diangguki tidak jelas oleh namja berdarah campuran itu. Dan terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Xiumin, datar dan terlihat tidak ingin lagi mendengar cerita dari Lay yang semua tentang Suho-Suho dan Suho-Bosan! itulah yang namja berpipi cubby itu rasakan. Pelajaran jam terahir pun hamper berahir membuat anak-anak tak henti melirik jam yang mereka miliki.  
'SLREEKK' pintu depan kelas bergeser dan menampilkan namja paling dengan seringai yang selalu ditakuti siapapun yang melihatnya. Taemin mengangguk hormat pada sunbaenya.

" Zhang Yi Xhing nawaka-"

" eh?"

Lay menoleh pada teman-temannya terutama pada Xiumin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya meminta penjelasan pada Sehun yang hanya terdiam dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

" tta-"

" bawa tasmu dan ikuti aku—paliwa!"

"eh?"

Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada namja cina itu hingga ia kontan membereskan bukunya secepat kilat. Lay mengikuti Kyuhyun kesebuah ruangan yang ia ketahui adalah ruang paling menegangkan yang pernah ada di Saphire Blue- Ruangan Kepala Sekolah!  
Sedikit banyak namja lugu itu khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ia melewati pintu masuk ruangan yang terkenal lebih seram dari pada rumah hantu. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu beberapa ketukan dan ahirnya ia membuka pintu tersebut yang menampakkan beberapa orang namja dan seorang yeoja yang melihatnya.

" Kyuuuunieeee!—"

" ya! Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu di sekolah! Terlebih di hadapan haksaeng! Ah ini haksaeng yang kau maksud—"

Lay menundukkan kepalanya saat mengetahui beberapa orang disana menatapnya secara bersamaan.

" Wook, dia anak Zhaomi yang kau maksud.."

" jinca? Ah—kyeoptaaaa!"

Wookie berlari mendekati Lay langsung memeluknya, membuat Lay kelimpungan.

" Yi Xhing-ah, aku—aku akan menjadi eomamu sekarang! Kajja kau ikut dan tinggal denganku! Oppaaa gomawoo byeee!"

" eh?"

Lay memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, mengapa tiba-tiba ia berada di mobil yeoja baya yang menyeretnya dan siapa yeoja itu pun sama sekali tidak Lay ketahui.

" ah! Itu Joonmyeon!"

Mendengar nama orang yang selama ini Lay sukai di teriakkan mau tidak mau Lay mengarahkan pandangannya dan benar saja dia dapat melihat Suho tengah menatap yeoja itu heran.

" apa yang kau lakukan?"

" tidak ada—"

" Suho! Aku diculik! Tolong aku!"

Ucapan Lay hanya di tanggapi sekilas sebelum Suho masuk mobil yang sama dengannya.|  
Suasana rumah keluarga Kim terasa sangat sepi, dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dari dua namja seumuran dan seorang yeoja manis berumur 11 tahun.

" dia akan tinggal bersama kita.."

" MWOOO?!"

Xiumin berjalan perlahan mengikuti arah yang Chanyeol berikan, menelusuri koridor berwarna putih yang menghiasi setiap dinding. Banyak orang saling berpapasan dan melempar senyum dan tak jarang pula telinga Xiumin menangkap suara teriakan di sekelilingnya.

" Baozie Hyung!?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memproses siapa yang memanggilnya, karna hanya ada satu orang yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baozi-Chen. Xiumin membalik dan mendapati Chen sudah berada di belakangnya dan jangan lupa cengiran khas seorang Chen yang mampu membuat getar berbeda di dada Xiumin.

" Chen?"

" untuk apa hyung ke rumah sakit? Setahuku hyung benci rumah sakit? apa hyung sakit? Mana yang sakit? Hyung? Jawab aku? Appoh?"

'CTAKK' sebuah jitakan dari Xiumin mendarat dengan manisnya di kepala Chen yang membuat namja tampan berwajah kotak itu meringis.

" bagaimana aku menjawab sedangkan kau tidak memberiku kesempatan menjawab Chenie babo!"

Chen tersenyum mendapati namja yang kata chingunya adalah Soohee wondergirls versi namja tengah mempoutkan pipi cubbynya dan 'CUP' sebuah kecupan manis dan singkat sukses mendarat di bibir namja itu membuatnya mengerjap tidak jelas.

" makanya jangan pernah menggodaku dengan expresimu hyung! Hehe"

" Chen—"

_Sebenarnya aku ini siapamu Chen?_

" kau belum menjawabku hyung, untuk apa kau kemari?"

" aku ingin menemui duizzang—"

Wajah ceria Chen terlihat menyurut, sungguh! Chen tidak ingin jawaban itu yang Xiumin berikan namun-  
Xiumin berjalan di depan Chen yang sepertinya menjadi pendiam kembali. Beberapa lantai telah Xiumin telusuri sampai ia menemukan sebuah ruangan VVIP yang dijaga ketat beberapa penjaga termasuk onew dan Key.

" hei kalian! Nuguseo?"

" eh? Nega Xiumin! Mianhanda aku sepertinya tersesat mencari teman kami.."

Onew mencoba mengenali dua namja di hadapannya dan mengangguk.

" kalian chingu tuan muda? Ah, mungkin saja—masuk saja, Kris-ssi ada di dalam—"

" hyung!?"

Senyuman onew memupuskan protesan dari Key. Xiumin dan Chen mengikuti arahan dari Onew untuk memasuki ruangan , mata mereka di manjakan dengan beberapa alat-alat kedokteran yang canggih dengan deteksi yang menurut mereka bukan main harganya. Mata Xiumin dan Chen mengarah pada sesosok namja yang memunggungi mereka sambil menunduk.

" Wu fan?"

Kris menoleh.

" Xiumin—eotthokke?! Ini salahku—"

" Wu fan.."

Dengan pelan Xiumin menarik tubuh Kris kedalam pelukannya tidak memperdulikan Chen yang menatapnya sedih dan tidak perduli Kris masih menggenggam tangan Tao erat.

" aku—aku terlalu egois—aku tidak mendengarkanmu—aku—"

" sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Chen hanya terdiam mencoba mencari obyek pemandangan lain namun diruangan itu tidak ada yang lain kecuali seorang namja yang kini tengah tertidur dalam komanya.

" Wu fan, mama mencarimu—"

" aku masih ingin di sini, aku ingin menemani panda manisku—"

" pulanglah aku akan menggantikanmu disini, aku janji akan mengabarimu jika pandamu ini kenapa-napa.."

Kris berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk pergi setelah memberikan kecupan di kening Tao. Lama keduanya terdiam setelah kepergian Kris, Chen masih menatapi Xiumin yang duduk anteng menggantikan Kris.

" Hyung, apa hubunganmu dengan namja itu?"

Ucapan dingin Chen membuat Xiumin kaget.  
Sudah lama Xiumin dan Chen bersahabat namun belum pernah Chen mengucapkan kata-kata sedingin yang ia katakana kali ini, Xiumin menatap namja yang kini memegangi bahunya

" a—apa—mak—"

" Hyung! Kau tidak boleh dengannya!"

Bentak Chen.

" Ya—Kim Jong Dae—kau menakutiku, waeyo?"

Ucapan lirih Xiumin tidak didengar, Chen masih menatap namja mungil itu dengan tatapan marah .

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapapun Kris bukan urusanmu Jongdae! Aiss lepaskan aku! Kau tidak ingat ini rumah sakit!? Jangan main-main denganku!"

Protes Xiumin.  
Xiumin tidak suka dengan pandangan Chen, ia tidak suka jika namja yang ia cintai secara diam-diam itu menatapnya marah bahkan bersikap kasar padanya.

" Tentu urusanku! Kau milikku hyung! Aku tidak main-main"

" berhenti membuat lelucon! "

" NAN SARANGHANDA! NAN JOAHE!"

Chen menyentak bahu Xiumin kuat-kuat. Namja itu hilang kendali, ia terus mengatakan dia mencintai Xiumin bahkan kini Xiumin dapat merasakan bagaimana bibir Chen menempel di bibir cerry miliknya.

" eugh"

Mata Tao mulai mengerjap mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di sekelilingnya,terlihat sepi namun saat ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya berbeda arah dari jendela matanya langsung di manjakan dengan hal yang ia tidak mengerti.

_' Nugu?'_

Tao hanya memandangi lemah dua orang yang sedang berciuman tepat di samping tempat tidurnya, bahkan ia sedikit menyadari jika ranjang yang ia gunakan untuk berbaring bergoyang karna ulah dua orang yang ada di sampingnya. 'SLREEK' pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan bunyi keras tamparan.

" aku benci kau! Kim Jong Dae!"

" hyung!mi—agh!"

Dua orang itu berlari keluar menubruk namja yang baru masuk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" ada apa dengan mereka?"

_' Suara Kris-ge?'_

Tao yang sedari tadi telah duduk dan masih dengan kekagetannya melihat dua sejoli itu menoleh kerah namja yang kini menatapnya dengan expresi kaget.

" Tao?!"

= TBC

" Ahhh-jinca mianhe, aku merasa chapter ini terlalu banyak melenceng dari inti cerita..padahal tadinya mau cuman Taoris ama KaiSoo tapi rasa-rasanya ga afdol kalu ga semua member exo jadi castnya, dan jangan lupa juga ga ketinggalan Suju dong..jadi mian buat yang baca kalau chap ini rada ngawur hehe..BOW"

" , " ( gomawo untuk Reviewsnya...aku sangat senang ) gomawo jinca gomawo!


	6. Chapter 7

Kejujuranmu amat menyakitkan untukku, kejujuranmu membuat aku merasa tidak pantas dan sakit untukmu..hatimu yang lembut, hatimu yang polos adalah mmilikku! semuanya milikku! jangan melihat orang lain selain aku!

saranghanda

nb: buat teman-teman gomawo reviewnya

**Preview last chapter**

Dua orang itu berlari keluar menubruk namja yang baru masuk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" ada apa dengan mereka?"

_' Suara Kris-ge?'_

Tao yang sedari tadi telah duduk menatap namja yang kini menatapnya dengan expresi kaget.

**Happy Read**

" Tao?!"

Namja tampan dan kekar itu tidak membiarkan Tao mengeluarkan suaranya, namja itu langsung memeluk Tao dengan eratnya namun tidak membuat pandanya merasa sakit.

" mian—"

Kris menggeleng dalam tangisnya.

" Mianata Tao—mian—"

" Kris—hyung.."

" panggil aku seperti biasanya..panggil aku seperti kau memanggil gegemu dulu, pogosippo—"

" ge—"

Kris mengangguk dalam pelukannya pada Tao, ia membiarkan Taonya menangis menyambut pelukannya hingga dokter datang.  
Tao menatap Kris yang tengah mengupas dan memotong-motong buah apel di samping tempat ia berbaring, ya saat ini Tao sudah dipindah dari ruang ICU keruang rawat VVIP dengan ditemani Kris.

" Tao-er, gege tau aku tampan jadi jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!—"

" ah?eh?eum—"

Wajah Tao merona, ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik punggung tangannya.

" apa ini mimpi ge?"

" perlu aku menjitakmu?"

" aiss! Kau selalu mengamiayaku—"

Keduanya tersenyum begitu tulus dan riang, hal yang sama sekali jarang orang-orang di sekeliling mereka lihat sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.  
Onew dan Key menghirup nafas lega melihat majikannya terlihat begitu cerah dan kembali menjadi seseorang yang hangat saat bersama Kris. Keduanya amat bersyukur dengan keberadaan Kris yang sedikit membuat Tao terlihat bahagia dan mengurangi beban yang selalu berada di pundak Tao.  
Siang begitu terik, Tao mengangguki semua perkataan Kris yang terdengar di telinganya seperti seorang kekasih yang tengah menghawatirkan kekasihnya.

_' Aku senang..'_

" Tao-er? Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut, Kris menggeleng hafal dengan kebiasaan namja panda yang tengah tersenyum gaje kearahnya.

"—Apa yang akan kau berikan saat kemarin kau meminta maaf?"

Pertanyaan lirih dari Kris membuyarkan senyum disudut bibir Tao, Kris memperhatikan perubahan di raut wajah Tao. Kris tau ia salah karna menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah ingin ia dan Tao lupakan namun, ia perlu memastikan satu hal dari panda manisnya itu.

" apapun! Jika gege mau memaafkanku—"

Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan samar, lagi-lagi Kris bisa melihat bagaimana panda manisnya terlihat tulus dan menderita karenanya.

" aku mau kau melepaskan hal yang paling berharga untukmu.."

Tao memberanikan dirinya menatap Kris yang kini memandangnya tanpa expresi yang bisa dibaca, namja manis itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan. Selimut putih khas rumah sakit menutupi wajah tirus seorang Huang Zitao, membuat Kris tidak lagi bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah panda manisnya..

" –apa yang gege mau dariku? Harta? Semua harta itu bukan milikku, chingu? Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, orang tua? Silahkan saja –hikz"

" Tao-er.."

Suara isakan lirih Tao terdengar begitu halus di telinga Kris, ingin sekali Kris memeluk Tao untuk memberikan sebuah kehangatan yang pastinya Tao ingin dapatkan.

"—mian ge-, mian aku tidak bisa memberikan hal yang paling berharga untukku..mianhe.."

"wae? Kau juga tidak maukan memberikan apa yang berharga untukmu?! Menjadi atlet adalah cita-citaku dan kau tau itu! Tapi kau menghancurkannya! Kau menghancurkannya HUANG ZI TAO!"

Desis Kris.  
Kini isakan Tao begitu terdengar di telinga Kris. Hati kecil Kris benar-benar merasa sakit melihat air mata Tao yang kini menatap wajahnya dengan linangan air mata dipipinya.

" yang paling berharga, yang paling Tao ingin jaga dan yang paling-paling Tao inginkan bukan semua itu!"

" lalu apa?!"

Kris sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya membuat Tao tercekat. Lama keduanya terdiam..

" hiks—yang paling berharga untuk Tao adalah gege! Aku tidak perduli jika aku kehilangan semua yang aku miliki asalkan gege selalu disampingku! Aku tidak perduli yang lain!"

Tao langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah selimut menutupnya erat-erat mencoba menyembunyikan isakan dan raut wajahnya.

_' Tao-er, sebegitukah aku berarti untukmu? Tao-er..'_

Kris langsung memeluk Tao erat, ia tidak memperdulikan jika Tao menganggapnya aneh. Yang ia tau ia ingin memeluk Tao.

" Tao-er, maafkan gege.. mianhe—"

" ge—"

Tao menatap Kris dengan mata pandanya, mencoba mencari ketulusan yang lama tidak ia lihat dari namja yang kini memeluknya erat.

" Tao-er—"

Wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa centi, hingga keduanya mampu menatap wajah masing masing lawannya. Bagaimana tampannya namja berambut blonde dengan warna coklat yang menghisi manic matanya tengah menatap penuh cinta kearah Tao. Bagaimana manisnya namja bermata panda dengan rona merh menghiasi pipi tirusnya.  
Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tao hingga bibir keduanya nyaris menempel—

" TAO!"

'SLREEEKK!' Tao dan Kris kompak menoleh pada sumber suara, Dio terengah-engah mendekati Tao bahkan ia mendorong Kris menjauh dari posisinya tadi. Wajah Kris pun berubah menjadi masam, ia memandang seorang yang berjalan dari arah pintu dengan wajah yang tak kalah masamnya dengannya. Kai menatap Kris dengan pandangan –tolong jauhkan simanusia panda dari Kyungieku!- Kris mendesis dan mengabaikan protes dari Kai.

" Kyungsoo, dokter mengatakan Tao tidak boleh bertemu dengan orang asing.."

" jinja? Begitukah Tao? Baiklah! Kriss! Kai kalian pergi! Tao tidak kenal kalian—"

Wajah Kris dan Kai langsung berubah datar.

" aniya! Dari lama aku menunggui Tao jadi dokter hanya memperbolehkan aku yang berada disisi Tao dengan waktu yang lama—"

" Kai akan membantuku untuk memaksa dokter memperbolehkan aku dekat dengan Tao—"

Ahirnya Kris dan Kai berjalan keluar dan sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing.  
Kris memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di depan rumah mewah, dan masuk tanpa menghiraukan para maid yang membungkuk atau tersenyum gaje terpesona pada wajah tampan Kris.

" Wu Fan? Syukurlah kau pulang, Minni tidak mau makan—"

" dia sudah seperti itu sejak seminggu lalu—"

Tambah namja tampan yang kini meletakkan tangannya di pundak yeoja cantik dengan pandangan yang amat teduh.

" akan aku tanyakan padanya, kalian tenang saja..aku permisi"

Kris membawa nampan memasuki sebuah kamar gelap namun ia dapat melihat seorang tengah duduk menatap keluar jendela.

" masih memikirkannya?"

" kau tau Wu Fan? Ini sangat sulit, Chen tidak menganggapku..ia hanya membuatku sebagai bonekanya.."

" tapi kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Xiumin memandang kesal pada Kris yang seenaknya duduk diranjang miliknya dan menyalahkan lampu yang membuat kamar gelap tadi berubah menjadi terang benderang seperti biasanya.

" Bibi Junsu khawatir tentangmu.."

" Wu Fan—"

Kris hanya menggeleng saat menerima keluhan secara tidak langsung dari Xiumin, ia hafal dengan namja bulat yang selalu menceramahiny tentang Tao.

" Chen membuatku pusing!"

" apa yang kau ppusingkan Baozie?bukannya kau mencintai namja krempeng itu? Lalu apa?"

" dia mempermainkanku Wu Fan! Aiss, mulai saat ini aku benci dia!"

" ku harap kau tidak sepertiku, aku benar-benar menyesal karna meninggalkan Tao..aku berfikir aku lebih mengerti Tao dari siapapun namun pada kenyataannya apa yang ku ketahui tentang Tao hanya ada di dalam pikiranku, aku sama sekali tidak Tao bagaimana Tao.."

Xiumin memeluk Kris dan menangis di dada Kris.  
Bagi Xiumin Kris adalah dongsaeng terbaik yang pernah ia miliki, ya sejak dulu Kris memang tinggal di rumahnya dan menjadi dongsaeng kesayangannya semenjak kelluarga Kris pindah ke Canada. Kris sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia senang menjadi dongsaeng namja yang pernah mengatakan cinta padanya ini, hanya saja Kris mengakui jika Xiumin adalah saudara yang amat ia sayangi yang mampu membuka matanya untuk melihat orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

" andai Chen sepertimu yang mencintai Tao.."

" –aku akan membunuhnya!"

" YA!"

Xiumin menatap marah kearah Kris yang saat ini sedang tertawa ringan sambil mengunyah makanan yang ia bawa.

" aku akan membunuhnya karna berani mencintai Tao, Tao hanya milikku! Ke dua aku akan membunuhnya karna mempermainkanmu!AWWW! appoh!"

Kris mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

" salah sendiri kau memotong ucapanku! Huft! Kau menyebalkan WUFAN!"

" pujian yang menyenangkan-"

" ya! Kau mau kemana?"

Xiumin mengekori arah tubuh Kris, Kris tersenyum.

" tentu menjaga Pandaku agar tidak seorangpun menyentuhnya!"

Lagi-lagi Xiumin harus mengakui bagaimana Kris memang orang yang overprotective.  
Tao tersenyum memandang Baekhyun yang sedang berdebat dengan Chanyeol tentang hal yang sama sekali tidak Tao ketahui.

"—kalian cocok!"

" MWO? Apa kau bilang duizzang?!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan aksi jambak menjambaknya dan menatap Tao masih dengan tangan yang bertautan di kepala masing-masing.

" Baekhyun hyung mengetahui semua tentang Chanyeol hyung dan begitu sebaliknya..apa kalian tidak menyadari jika sebenarnya kalian sangat perhatian satu sama lain?"

" eh?"

'_begitukah?'_

" kalian saling mencintai—"

" a—"

'SLREEKK' Kris muncul di ambang pintu dan menatap kedua namja yang kini terdiam dengan pandangan tidak perduli, ia lebih memilih melihat Tao.

" kami pamit—"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari kamar rawat Tao, ia mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat namun tetap tidak membiarkan si pemilik tangan kesakitan. Sesampainya di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi ia membalik badannya secara mendadak membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menabraknya.

" appoh~"

Rintih Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan dengan kilat ia mencium jidat Baekhyun membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu menatapnya.

" Yang panda itu katakana.. apakah benar? Apakah kau memiliki perasaan itu untukku? Katakana padaku Baekkie!"

Baekhyun kaget dengan guncangan yang Chanyeol berikan, pipi putihnya mulai memerah akibat kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol.

" Chanie—apa yang kau lakukan?"

" katakana padaku! Apa kau memiliki perasaan itu untukku? Perasaan yang sama, yang ku rasakan untukmu seorang—"

" Chanie?"

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia masih menatap Chanyeol yang meminta jawaban darinya dengan wajah yng tulus dan menandakan bahwa ia serius.

" Chanie—"

TBC

Ah, mianhe aku update nya lama maklum banyak kegiatan kekeke..

ada yang merasa kecewa di Chapter ini? jika ada berarti sama denganku TT...


End file.
